<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Choice is His by xsmollotakux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771879">The Choice is His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmollotakux/pseuds/xsmollotakux'>xsmollotakux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Choices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Hyuuga Neji, Alpha Inuzuka Kiba, Alpha Jiraiya (Naruto), Alpha Kankurou (Naruto), Alpha Killer Bee, Alpha Kisame (Naruto), Alpha Maito Gai | Might Guy, Alpha Nagato | Pain, Alpha Nara Shikamaru, Alpha Sarutobi Asuma, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempted Kidnapping, Beta Aburame Shino, Beta Akimichi Chouji, Beta Deidara (Naruto), Beta Haruno Sakura, Beta Hidan (Naruto), Beta Kakuzu (Naruto), Beta Sai (Naruto), Beta Shizune (Naruto), Beta Temari (Naruto), Beta Tenten (Naruto), Beta Tsunade (Naruto), Beta Umino Iruka, Beta Yamanaka Ino, Beta Yamato | Tenzou, Beta Zetsu (Naruto), Can't forget the Ramen, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Gaara (Naruto), Omega Hyuuga Hinata, Omega Konan (Naruto), Omega Rock lee, Omega Tobi (Naruto), Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, Omega Yuuhi Kurenai, Original Character(s), Parent Umino Iruka, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Scenting, Spirit Animals, Too Many Tags oh no, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, cursing, personal secrets exposed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmollotakux/pseuds/xsmollotakux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child that's born has a spirit animal born with them. That spirit can be any animal that reflects ones personality or likes, something called partnering. These spirits do not show themselves until their partner is of age, around 14-15 years, Its a rule. Well, a couple spirits didn't follow that rule.</p><p>Follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki, abandoned at birth and never had things easy, as he finally meets his spirit animal for the first time. But meeting his spirit will bring up hidden secrets, past memories, a deadly chase, and an unavoidable love. What will his choice be when he's faced with the unbelievable?</p><p>(ahhhhh I'm very bad at summaries......QnQ)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hachibi | Eight-tails | Gyuuki &amp; Killer Bee, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Choices [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chpter Ⅰ: Another day at Work...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, hi......eeee I'm scared. I've never written a story on here, or pur so many gosh darn TAGS oh my lord XD. So....I've already got like the next four chapters XD, I'm dying cause of myself. Since I did a mistake somewhere that I won't tell basically this entire story Is in Uzumaki Narutos pov. I did already make this story, but I'm putting it up on here instead..............-n- does that make sense? I hope it makes sense. Okay enough of my rambles....</p><p>Um i also feel like i should say this. The cafe opens at 4am and closes at 12am. yeah i know, its a weird time set for a cafe, i think. But every person has shifts.<br/>Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Ino have morning shift-<br/>Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba work afternoon to evening shifts-<br/>Sai, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke and Tenten work night shift-<br/>yes I know, Naruto is in two of those shifts, the boy lives with Iruka, so he works too to help with income. uwu</p><p>sorry it's short.....</p><p>does anyone know how to do italics with HTML? I'm not used to doing HTML so I don't know how it works....(ÚwÙ') sorry...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>spirits in this chapter: Akue(wolf), Lalipha(panda), Hyubi(bear), Paku(dog), Basko(butterfly),Crui(stag), Pepa(pig), Senji(llama)</p><p>'thoughts'</p><p>"talking"</p><p>story</p><p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾</p><p>I was late,</p><p>so terribly late. </p><p>I slept in past my 5am alarm. </p><p>'she's going to kill me. I just know it' i think to myself. Sweat rolls down my face, as I'm full on sprinting to the small cafe in the near outskirts of Konoha. It's a cute little shop with peach pastel pink walls, white trims and light grey navy blue lines. Big wide seating windows made the small cafe pop, and give it more natural light. </p><p>I fell in love the moment I caught sight of the building, it was a little run down back then but with a little elbow grease and hard work, me and a couple friends brought it back to its full glory, and since then, the shops been on a rampage. Older generations coming by, complementing the work, past workers stopping by. </p><p>Now, I'm not the owner of the shop. An old friend of mine, Kakashi Hatake, he was a Sex ed. teacher at Konohagakure High School, before he retired. He's now the soul owner and manager of the cafe, yet he was always late to work, like how I'am right now. So Kakashi, backed down from his position as is now the 'Assistant Manager'. The new soul manager is an old granny named Tsunade Senju, she is really scary. </p><p>Soon the Kono-Cup, the name of the cafe, is in my sites. But before i can reach the doors, I'm falling face first into the pavement "ACK!-" </p><p>Mind you, the mayor of our town had made a safety regulation about uneven sidewalks, so a bunch of workers went around town fixing cracks, slabs, and broken sidewalks. Me tripping has nothing to do with the sidewalk, for me, I just blame my balance. Other people will blame there 'Spirit animals' a topic i will get to later. </p><p>Standing up, i pat myself down for any cuts or bruises before dusting off my jeans and hands. Picking up my satchel off the ground, I'm finally stepping into the the shop. "Hey late boy!" A smile spreads on my face "Hello Kiba." I walk past the smug wolf boy to the break room in the back. Opening a locker, i place my satchel in and take out an apron and my phone. </p><p>A black headband with a metal plate that had a coffee cup steaming on it was wrapped around my head, everyone else wrapped theirs around their arm, legs, or necks. I like mine around my head, it held back some of my semi-long blonde hair. </p><p>I turn around spotting three friends at the break table. Shino with his sunglasses on as always, Ino putting chemicals on her face 'probably to get HIS attention, just like Sakura, yet i don't think she knows that he doesn't have morning or afternoon shift', and Shikamaru, leaning back in the chair staring at the fluffy cloud mural on the ceiling. "Hello Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru!" </p><p>All three heads turn to me "your late. Now she's gonna get mad, how troublesome." I just glare at the lazy stag boy "yeah, well if you don't tell then it wont be troublesome Shika" "Naruto, you know that's not how it works. She probably already knows" Ino looks up to me with a sympathetic look on her face "just face it. not like she's gonna fire you" tapping my chin, i nod to pig girl "I hope your right Ino." </p><p>Bug boy hadn't said anything 'thanks for your non-existent boost of confidence' my eyes narrow at Shino who just shakes his head "good luck.." Giving a groan, I make my way back to the front of the shop, where i'm meet by Hinata and Chouji. </p><p>"Late again i see." I puff out my whiskered cheeks at Chouji "Last time i had a doctors appointment and Iruka wouldn't let me come here till i went. I called in anyways." The bear boy just chuckled at me while panda girl blushed "Na-naruto, i-i wish y-y-you l-luck.." I laugh a little "Thanks Hinata! You'r the best!" I side hug her. Not noticing that she was milliseconds (Dr. Stone??? 0-o) from passing out.</p><p>As i'm making my way to the Managers office, I'm stopped by Dog man coming out of her office. He has a Konoha mask covering his fave and a medical eye patch covering his right eye, everyone that works at this little shop has made desperate attempts to make Kakashi take off his mask, but every time, it fails, well not fails. He takes off his mask its just we never see his face.</p><p>Kakashi gives me a eye smile "I see you were lost on the path of life too Naruto.~" I groan and push him aside as he laughs. I then open the office door, where I'm met with a chair turned away from me. I nervously swallow the lump in my throat "u-uh Baa-chan?"</p><p> A grunt was heard from the other side of the chair, it then slowly spun around showing llama granny sitting there with a calm expression on her face. "Naruto, your late. Why?" I become a little flustered and scratch the back of my head "Ah..w-well you see....um....i slept through my alarm....sorry baa-chan." all the old granny did was shake her head and she gave me a soft smile "okay, now get to work Naruto."</p><p>I was dumb found. No punishment, no scolding, no extra work? I narrow my eyes at her but shrug and clock in. I walk back out of her office where i'm jumped on by everyone's spirits. A small stag, llama, dog and pig prance around my feet, while a panda, bear, wolf and butterfly cling to my head and shoulders.</p><p> I can hear Shikamaru and Ino laugh. I brighten up a little and smile at all the spirits around me "hello all of you!" I pat Akue's head and hold Lalipha and Hyubi in my arms. All the little spirits are screaming 'hello' at the same time, it's hurting my head. Just as soon as they had appeared, they disappeared and reappeared next to their rightful partners. </p><p>I shrug off there sudden leave and walk up to the front cashier. </p><p>Today is going to be a long day.</p><p>-end of chapter 1-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chpter Ⅱ: A Little Mischievousness Never Hurts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every child that's born has a spirit animal born with them. That spirit can be any animal that reflects ones personality or likes, something called partnering. These spirits do not show themselves until their partner is of age, around 14-15 years, Its a rule. Well, a couple spirits didn't follow that rule.</p><p>Follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki, abandoned at birth and never had things easy, as he finally meets his spirit animal for the first time. But meeting his spirit will bring up hidden secrets, past memories, a deadly chase, and an unavoidable love. What will his choice be when he's faced with the unbelievable?</p><p>(ahhhhh I'm very bad at summaries......QnQ)<br/>(yeah the summaries just gonna be the same summary.......)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>0-0..........my sad a$$ just got hyped at the 3 kudos...............QuQ<br/>I just realized, y'all don't know which spirits go to whom unless you do....idk. I'll just put them here for everyone to see, also i gave all of them names besides 4:<br/>Naruto: fox | Kurama [nine-tails]<br/>Sakura: ^ bunny | Seisei<br/>Sasuke:❤ snake | Taiju<br/>Kakashi:❤ dog | Paku<br/>Yamato:❤ beaver | Wiki<br/>Sai: ^ cat | Muemue<br/>Lee: ^ kangaroo | Roe<br/>Ten Ten: ^ koala | Casso<br/>Neji:❤ owl | Hofu<br/>Guy:❤ cheetah | Mitushoe<br/>Hinata:❤ panda | Lalipha<br/>Kiba:❤ wolf | Akue<br/>Shino:❤ butterfly | Basko<br/>Kureni:❤ Coyote | Yaminisu<br/>Shikamaru:❤ stag | Crui<br/>Ino:❤ pig | Pepa<br/>Choji:❤ bear | Hyubi<br/>Asuma:❤ hyena | Nenna<br/>Gaara: raccoon | Shukaku [one-tail]<br/>Temari:❤ hawk | Zarruebiki<br/>Kankuro:❤ bobcat | Keysuka<br/>Tsunade:❤ llama | Senji<br/>Jiraiya:❤ hedgehog | Sajinee<br/>Shizune: ^ sea otter | Wanju<br/>Killer Bee:❤ ram | Gyuki [eight-tail]<br/>Iruka:❤ sheep | Dassa<br/>Hearts mean they've already met the spirit, the up arrow means they'll meet their spirit soon, no heart and no arrow means they have yet to meet their spirit.<br/>okay....enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I shrug off there sudden leave and walk up to the front cashier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today is going to be a long day.</em>
</p><p>
<strong>spirits in this chpter: Dassa(sheep), Akue(wolf), Lalipha(panda), Paku(dog),Crui(stag), Senji(llama), Muemue(cat), Wiki(beaver)</strong>
</p><p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾<br/>
A couple well known customers came walking through the cafe's doors and we welcomed them with our signature 'Kono-Cup!'. </p><p>That's all we do, just say 'Kono-Cup!' and apparently its something unique in the town. No other shop says just their shop name. When i asked our customers they said "It's just the way you say it. Like you know we've been through a rough, stressful day, so when we walk in and you say 'Kono-Cup!' it gives us a sense of peace and calm, like we're here to relax and have coffee and a biscuit."</p><p>I was kinda confused but nodded and smiled none the less. I took orders and gave out orders, which to be brutally honest was boring. I'm not trusted with making drinks ever since the last time I tried making drinks. The drinks were messed, even though i didn't do anything. I made the drinks perfectly but when i handed the customers their drinks, they said it was wrong. One person said their drink was really salty and later that day I found a salt packet on the tiled floor, but I never touched a salt packet when making the drink! </p><p>I huff at my own memory "i made it perfectly, how dare they.." "What are you mumbling about behind there Naru-chan?" I squeak in surprise and look up at said person whom scared thee. Sheep dad stood there with a giggling smile on his face, the scare across his nose wrinkling ever so slightly. "Iruka! Couldn't you have gotten my attention like a normal person? and di you just call me chan? stop doing that! I'm not a girl!!! You jerk-"</p><p>Iruka was offended by my comment "I did get your attention like a normal person! your the non normal person here, Saying nothing and jumping on people, scaring them to death." He pointed a glare straight at me, since i started giggling "That was one time, come on.." </p><p>He just shook his head but smiled either way "and yes I did call you chan, Naru-chan-" He burst, laughing loudly, catching the attention of other customers. I puff out my cheeks, 'okay, I admit, I'm short and a little curvy, but I'm not a girl-' I give my 'dad' a harsh glare. Iruka waves his hand at me, ignoring the look i gave him. "Can i have dango and tea?" I nod my head and write down the order before a small voice stopped me from speaking "<em>Baah, What about me</em>?" a white fluffy sheep 'poofed' next to the cash box. </p><p>"Oh hello Dassa, i barely see you around anymore," I lean my head on my hand as i pat Dassa's fluffy head "you're always asleep with Iruka." I stand up straight and hold my little note pad and pen "Kono-Cup dassa, what can i get you?" </p><p>Dassa looks up at me with her pink rose eyes sparkling "<em>Baah! I want Mochi please</em>!" 'I swear our little cafe is more of a sweet sanctuary' i think to myself, and write down her order too "Okay that will be 3.15, the mochi will be on me."</p><p>Dassa does a little dance, small hooves clipping on the wood top. Iruka smiles at me, handing me the money, which i put into the cash box in front of me. "Thanks Naruto" I nod but i give him a smug look "You owe me Ichiraku Ramen tonight" Iruka sighs the smile gone "Why did i see that coming?" I just laugh and give the paper to Hinata and Kiba, the only two left besides me and Shikamaru at the cash boxes. </p><p>Sai should be coming into the little shop soon. I shiver slightly, Sai's a real piece of work. He never knows when he's saying something wrong and rarely knows how to socialize. I swear, I see him pull out a book whenever the group hangs out. Shikamaru glances at me before handing another order to the two behind us "You troublesome blond, focus on the customers.." I just shoort a playful glare at Shika "Says the lazy worker-". Shikamaru just rolls his eyes, but gives me half a smile. I notice out of the corner of my eye the little spirits walking around with trays of food and drinks. It's cute, they have Lalipha and Akue helping them take the orders they've finished to our customers. </p><p>Even Crui is helping them,i can see him giving Iruka his order. Dassa is happily prancing around Crui, who just shakes his head lightly. I guess that's another thing that makes us special. We have special relationships with our spirits, so they help out when they can. We don't shun them or over exert their powers, which is what a lot of rich people do with their spirits. I've seen stories on the news talking about how some spirits were forced to stay and hurt badly. Its sad watching the news and seeing these gentle spirits who grew up with us only to be treated as such by someone who wants more power. I get a little sad when ever i see my friends spirits and the spirits on Tv. It makes me a little jealous. </p><p>Ever since I was little, i was told stories by my adoptive parent, Iruka, about our spirits, and how they show themselves when we're of age. That age is about 14-15 years. I'm 18 years of age. I still haven't meet my spirit, sometimes i think i don't have one but then something falls over in my room or i feel a nudge on my arm and i know its my spirit. </p><p>There are others like me, for example Sai, and Bushy Brow. Even Ten Ten and Gaara, also Shizune and Sakura, although i have this feeling Sai, Tenten, Shizune and Sakura are gonna meet theirs soon. The feeling frightens me,'I hope the- wait!' I shake my head as I just wrote down a persons order and handed it back to Kiba, realizing that Hinata had started taking orders from people sitting at tables and booths. 'why would i ever hope for such a thing, I want all my friends to meet their spirits, I want them to be happy, even Sakura!' </p><p>I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a little slick black cat rubbing against my arm, piercing yellow-green eyes staring up at me. I blink twice before frowning "Hey there, how did you get in here?" picking up the black cat, it starts purring in my arms. I start petting the cat, a small smile on my face, I'm thinking about keeping the cat when "<em>do you serve sake here</em>?"</p><p>The smooth sweet voice invades my thoughts. I look around before noticing the cat stopped purring and was looking back up at me "uh, yes?" the cats ears perk up, a purr vibrating from its chest "<em>may i have a little please</em>?" I'm speechless, shocked numb. "ahem" I look up and see Sai. He gives me a small gentle smile "Hello Naruto. I see you have met my spirit." </p><p>I blink, and look around confused. He then motions down in my arms and then I'm really shocked. I smile "You finally met your spirit? When!?" He hums and the cat jumps out of my arms, stilling staring at me 'Oh! right.' i squat down, grabbing a clay bottle with a cork and a small hand bowl. Placing the bowl down, i pop the cork and pour the clear mixture into the small bowl in front of the cat. Happily purring, the black cat laps at the sake.</p><p> Sai watches me patiently before talking "Yesterday actually. I was painting in my home of the trees out my window when he suddenly appeared sitting on my shoulder, examining my work. His name is Muemue. There are more surprises to come, though I was told not to tell you." Sai gives me an easy smile, I nod 'so that must mean Ten Ten is gonna see hers today or already did yesterday and maybe Sakura too?'. "Well congrats Sai. Now, what can i get for you?"</p><p> Sai closes his eyes, thinking silently. He suddenly points his finger up "I'll have a coffee and Anmitsu" I write down the small order, rip the paper from my note pad and was about to pass it back to Kiba before halting. "wait a minute, You can't order!" I yell towards Sai. </p><p>He looks at me confused "why not?" with a groan i grab his arm and drag him to the back "You work here, and your shift starts at 11:00 am. It's 12 already. Get dressed and help Kiba with making the orders." I shake my head as i see him get the apron on and the band around his thigh. </p><p>We both walk out, Sai walking towards Panda girl and Wolf boy. I walk back to the cash box and groan softly, leaning forward "Sai is a hand full" I hear Shikamaru huff softly "Troublesome." I turn to him confused "Weren't you supposed to leave? Your shift ended like and hour ago-" Shikamaru sighs "You troublesome blonde, Tsunade changed my shift, thought I would be a help to keep you in track, so now I stay here till you leave, which is in 2 hours....what a drag-" I pucker my bottom lip "damn that old granny-" </p><p>The work day slowly goes on with a lot of problems, and i know its my spirit causing those problems. Woman's skirts were flipped up constantly, orders being mixed up, napkins scattered in the air. It was 2:49 pm, i just finished cleaning up a spilled drink and smashed daifuku from the floor. A small bell rung in the cafe as the shop door opened, alerting a customer has entered "Kono-Cup!" I say standing up from kneeling on the tiled floor. </p><p>I'm greeted by Yamato, beaver man. He looks at me with a slight smile "Good afternoon Naruto." I give him a bright smile in return "Hello Yamato, Good afternoon to you too!" I head to the back of the shop, in an alley to dump the many napkins i used to clean up into a dumpster. I return and stand behind the cash box "What can i get for you Yamato?" </p><p>"The usual" I nod and scribble down a sweet chamomile tea, a warm taiyaki treat and wagashi. "Anything else you like to add to the usual?" Yamato shakes his head when Wiki appears on his shoulder "<em>You never get anything for your self Yamato</em>." "That's because i don't want anything" the golden brown beaver just huffed and disappeared. </p><p>I laugh a little at Wiki, always worried about his partners health. "You should grab a little something for yourself at least once awhile. Wiki's worried for you. 5.68 please" Yamato digs out his wallet, handing me the money "I know, but i eat when i get home and when I'm at work. I don't see why he's worried." I hum and get to work on Yamato's order.</p><p>Wiki appears on my head watching me prep the tea and sweets. Kiba and Hinata had went on break and already left. Sai was cleaning up a little as he had to wait for his other co-workers. I set the tea and pour the steaming drink into a to-go cup, grabbing two small paper bags with the 'Kono-Cup' sign on it. I place the warm treat in one and the smaller singular treats in the other. Mark which is which on the bags. holding both the bags and cup and hand them over to Yamato who nods his head "Thank you Naruto, have a nice day." </p><p>I wave my arm, watching as Wiki disappeared from my shoulder to Yamato's "Bye Yamato!! Come again tomorrow!" I giggle softly and check my watch '2:40!! My shifts ended. I need to get home' I turn around in thought but i walk into Kakashi. He gives me an eye smile "Tsunade wants to meet with you."</p><p>I'm confused for a second but shrug 'can't be bad, it'll probably be a raise' i brighten at the thought of getting a raise. I walk around Kakashi and to Baa-chans office door, walking in i have a smug look on my face. "Bout time you saw how hard I've been working! Now how much more am I gonna get?~" "You'll be staying for night shift today you brat." My eyes were sparkling and then they weren't "Wait, What!?" </p><p>Tsunade sighs softly "You were late, so for the next week, you'll have night shift. I don't want your complaints, its your fault you were late" I knew i shouldn't had trusted baa-chans words this morning. I grumble softly and cross my arms "No fair Baa-chan! You never did that with Kakashi! and HIM! I can't work with him."</p><p>A loud bang scared me. Tsunade was standing, both hands pressing into her wide desk "You will do as i say Naruto. I said no complaining, do you want to make it a month?" I shake under her cold gaze and shake my head "No ma'am." She nods her head and sits back down "Good, now get back to work. You can text or call Iruka telling him about this week. You can leave now" </p><p>She shoo's me off as I walk out of the office and into the break room. I sigh "I was supposed to get Ichiraku Ramen Tonight......why?~"</p><p>I pull out my phone with an orange and black case and a swirl seal on it, black over the orange, white over the black.</p><p>I hope Iruka won't be mad.</p><p>-end of chapter 2-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chpter Ⅲ: Alone....?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every child that's born has a spirit animal born with them. That spirit can be any animal that reflects ones personality or likes, something called partnering. These spirits do not show themselves until their partner is of age, around 14-15 years, Its a rule. Well, a couple spirits didn't follow that rule.</p>
<p>Follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki, abandoned at birth and never had things easy, as he finally meets his spirit animal for the first time. But meeting his spirit will bring up hidden secrets, past memories, a deadly chase, and an unavoidable love. What will his choice be when he's faced with the unbelievable?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, I'm purposely miss spelling chapter, just in case anyone was thinking I actually miss spelled it........okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I pull out my phone with an orange and black case and a swirl seal on it, black over the orange, white over the black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope Iruka won't be mad.</em>
</p>
<p>
<strong> spirits in this chpter: Paku(dog), Senji(llama), Muemue(cat), Taiju(snake), Seisei(bunny), Hofu(owl), Cassa(koala), Roe(kangaroo)</strong>
</p>
<p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾</p>
<p>Iruka was alright with the sudden change, although i could tell we was a little upset at me. In the back of my head I know that he's also a little happy 'more time to sleep and binge watch his shows, dassa says' I shake my own thoughts away "I didn't mean to, I was up all night reading a book-" </p>
<p>"Oh, hey Naruto, Why are you still here?"</p>
<p>I jolt out of the chair i was sitting in, probably squeaking in the process 'great, another reason for me being a chan-' I look to Tenten, a hand over my trembling heart. "If your scent wasn't so neutral, I wouldn't have gotten scared!" A tint of pink spreads across my cheeks. Ten-Ten laughs at me "Your just scared of everything, and we have similar scents...kind of. Now my answer?"</p>
<p>I gasp "Am not! and what do you mean by kind of?"  I was a little aggravated but calmed myself down "Oh! Yeah I was late for my morning shift and was foolish enough to trust Baa-chan's words, the old llama tricked me" I sigh. Ten-Ten tilted her head "Really? What happened?" </p>
<p>I opened my mouth to respond when a pink little bunny came hopping towards me, jumping straight into my lap. I look down to the bunny, surprise written on my face. If it was any other color, I would've assumed someone accidentally let a bunny in, but it's not. The bunny is a soft pastel pink with a white button nose and fluffy ball tail. The bunny looks up at me with golden eyes, a look of curiosity swirling in gold iris's. I pat the bunnies head slowly "well hello lit-" The little bunny started to talk over me, excitement in her voice "<em>Hello, my names Seisei! Why hasn't-</em>"</p>
<p>"Naruto!?"</p>
<p>A pinkette standing in the doorway of the break room interrupted the pink bunny. Sakura stood there in shock and slight annoyance, she narrowed her eyes at me before glaring at the pink bunny "Seisei I told you to stay by my side, you scared me when you went jumping off!" I look up at Sakura with a smile on my face, I whine softly in my head as the scent of sour strawberries filled my nose 'she's upset and a little scared, she clearly still doesn't know how to control her scent-', as the little bunny, known as Seisei, went jumping towards sakura. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten waves to Sakura "Hey-" </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Sakura interrupts Tenten but gives an apologetic smile and waves back to her before looking back at me. In the background, Seisei nibbled on Sakuras shoelace, complaining about how she can do as she pleases before jumping back towards my lap. I pat Seisei's head, realizing I'm still sitting on the floor before I start thinking, 'Sakura did meet her spirit, so what about Tenten then?' I zoned out. The snapping of fingers brought me back to reality. Sakuras infuriated face meets my vision "You Baka! I asked you a question!!" </p>
<p>Scratching the back of my neck, I chuckle "heh...heh...Sorry Sakura, I was just thinking. I'm-" Sakura groans a loud and drastically places her hands on her hips "Will you stop stalling and tell me already!? Jeez your a real knucklehead-"</p>
<p>I huff in great annoyance and puff my cheeks "Well if you would let me tal-" </p>
<p>"No one wants to hear your annoying voice dobe."</p>
<p>I freeze before I'm overtaken by anger and cross my arms over my chest, not even turning around to face the teme "teme-" "Taiju-" The teme hisses out, interrupting me. Seisei suddenly shuffled in my lap. Looking down I see a dark purple snake with a silver and black cross pattern on its body, slithers up my arm and around my neck, making himself comfortable. His periwinkle eyes glare at the teme who now stood in the door way, having pushed the frustrated pinkette girl aside. Said pinkette was already drooling all over the snake boy who only ignored her. </p>
<p>"<em>You can not control me Sasssuke, I am merely your brethren, your ssspirit partner. You gain half my power in birth</em>." I gently stroke Taiju's head "Hello Tai-tai!" Taiju flicks his tongue at my finger, a small sneer on his face. "<em>you insolent child, do not give me sssuch a pet nam</em>-" "Hey! I'm not a child!" I puff out my cheeks, turning my head away from the snake, now facing the snake boy. Taiju just laughs "<em>You say that</em>-" "<em>Yet you act like a child Sir-chan</em>!" Seisei butted into our conversation 'She barely knows me and she's calling me a child and chan? what is wrong with my life-'. I hear Tenten laugh "You know they're right Naruto." </p>
<p>I purse my lips and grumble before a new voice joins the conversation "<em>Why...is it so.....loud..</em>?" the sweet voice sounded tired, it also came from behind me. I twisted around "Wha-?" Taiju turned his head around behind me and looked down "<em>well that's an unexpected place to pop up Cassa</em>" </p>
<p>I was confused, before twisting some more and could barely see white and brown fur hanging from my back. I could feel tiny hands grip my orange button up as the thing hanging on me maneuvered them selves to my chest. What i was seeing was all too cute.</p>
<p> A tiny koala hung from my apron with white and brown fur, looking up at me with crystal blue eyes staring into my own crystal blue eyes. I suppressed a squeal but didn't do a good job " Awwweeeee!! We both have blue eyes!!!!" I couldn't contain my self and held the koala named Cassa, closer. As sudden as i hugged her, all three spirits vanished and appeared next to their partners 'just like what happened this morning...' but i noticed two things. </p>
<p>One, Cassa appeared on Tenten 'So Ten finally got to meet her spirit too, I'm happy for her..'</p>
<p>Second, all the spirits were afraid, which never happened before. Seisei's little bunny nose was twitching like crazy, Cassa was clinging onto Tenten's apron and Taiju was hissing slightly. The spirits were all staring at me. I tilted my head but shrugged it off, standing up and dusting off my pants "Anyways, I'm here cause I was late for my morning shift, so Tsunade is making me do night shift for this whole week." I look to Sakura and Tenten and give them a bright smile "Congrats on meeting your spirits you two! Can't wait to hear how you met them-"</p>
<p>I finally look over at Sasuke, same usual expressionless face and dull onyx eyes. He gives me his famous 'hn' and walks off to his locker, not saying anything to me or the girls, 'rude..' I think. I see Sakura and Ten-Ten about to say something when the sound of the bell on our shop door rings loudly in the building. Sai peeks his head into the break room "I'm sure you all are having a great moment, having not seen each other for awhile yes, but I've served 5 people already and 6 more just walked in-" The girls stared at him, as if saying 'so?', Sasuke just 'hns'. Sai lifts a brow "My book says that I need not say more for friends will always know what you say if you give clues in your sentences....did I not give enough??" </p>
<p>I get his note and walk out, Shaking my head. "Kono-Cup!!!" I announce with a bright smile on my face. All the customers laugh, some even returning the phrase back to me. Freshly cut grass filled my senses before He announced himself to me. </p>
<p>"My Youthful Blonde Friend!!!!!" </p>
<p>I grumble slightly but laugh none the less "Bushy Brow!? about time you came by!" Lee extends his hand in a fist, which i return gladly when i stand in front of the cash box. I then frown at him "How come you never come around in the mornings? You skipping on me Bushy Brow!!? Tsk-" I shake my head as Lee begins to slightly freak out. I smile and pat one of his flailing arms "Calm down you energized omega-" </p>
<p>Lee looks to me and gives me a too bright smile "It is always best to have a lot of Energy Naruto! Remember that! Guy Sensei always tells me to be Youthful and-" I muffle out his talking as an owl lands on his right shoulder. Its silver eyes staring straight at me before flying over to Tenten, who now stood at a coffee maker. I spot Owl boy walking by, behind Lee "Hello Neji!" Neji startles looking to the side, a little ways down at me "Naruto? I thought you had morning and afternoon shift?"</p>
<p>Lee continues his little speech of how amazing guy sensei is and how youthful and other stuff. I chuckle slightly looking to Neji "yeah...about that...I have night shift for the next week. I was late for my morning shift...heh.." Lee finally, but sadly, realizes no one was listening to him and looks to me flabbergasted while Neji just shakes his head "Typical Naruto-" </p>
<p>"Typical!? I'm never late!" Lee nods his head enthusiastically "Yes, he is right Neji, Naruto would never do such a thing of his own youth will! Right Naruto!!??"I nod my head with Lee "Yeah, I was just reading a book, I wasn't paying attention to the time, so i slept in past my alarm" I shake my head "Anyways, what would you like Lee?" and the night continues on, Late night customers walking in and relaxing in the booths. I kept getting agitated because of Sasuke, he just gets on my nerves. </p>
<p>I'm currently cleaning up one of our booth tables when Sasuke walks up besides me and watched me clean. I didn't even notice him so when I turned to grab the cleaning product, I may or may not have screamed like a girl. The teme glares at me, an annoyed look on his face. I take a couple deep breaths to calm my beating heart. </p>
<p>Looking up at him, confused but a little upset, I take in his attire. He's wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt and light gray skinny jeans. His duck butt hair clean and smooth as always, never messy and tangled. 'I swear, whatever this guy wears looks so emo-' I notice I've been staring for too long and throw a calm look at the Uchiha. "yess? Is there something you need teme?" Sasuke just 'hn's me and walks away. I frown 'what the heck was that?' I shake my head and continue what i was doing. </p>
<p>When I'm finished cleaning the booth, it was just re-occupied by new customers. I smile at them "Kono-Cup!" and walk away. All too suddenly someones screaming, but before i could freak out and call the anbu i process the scream. They sounded....happy? I see Lee running around behind the cash box "Lee what are you doing? you don't work her-" I stop cause right behind Lee is a moss green kangaroo, jumping after Lee with the same enthusiasm as him.</p>
<p>"Naruto!" Kanga boy comes running up, looking straight at me. "I've finally met my spirit!! And he is just as energetic as yours truly! His name is Roe!!! I can't believe it! I was just sitting at one of the booths and I decided to help Neji with the orders, since I already finished mine and-" Lee is radiating joy as he goes on and on about how his spirit popped up. Roe comes bouncing towards me, his hazels eyes watching me. He doesn't say anything though. I watch as Lee runs back around again, finished with his story, as Tenten is congratulating him, along with Neji and Sakura. </p>
<p>A dark veil covers my eyes as i look to the floor. 'First, Sai, Then TenTen and Sakura, now Lee. Has Gaara already met his too? Am i finally Alone? the last person to meet their spirit?' I feel eyes on me and I look up, straight into Sasukes eyes. </p>
<p>Onyx catching Crystal.</p>
<p>Something passed between us, making my heart skip a beat before it's broken by Sasuke smirking "Looks like your finally alone dobe~" he looked smug, for some reason, like he enjoyed watching me suffer. Makes sense though, he was the first ever in history to meet his spirit before the given age. He met Taiju at 10. Ever since, He looks down on anyone who hasn't met theirs, even the children who are too young.</p>
<p>I glare at him, before heaving a sigh and slouching forward a little "Yeah, I'am. That make you happy <em><strong>Sasuke</strong></em>?" i sneer at him. He looks a little shocked.</p>
<p>I don't want to stay around him any longer, but i can't leave. It's nearly the end of night shift. I guess the whole talk in the break room took longer than I thought.</p>
<p>I have to pull through and not cry. </p>
<p>I want to meet Gaara, i need to know if I truly am alone. </p>
<p>the only one left.....</p>
<p>-the end of chapter 3-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chpter Ⅳ: The Meeting Pt 1.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every child that's born has a spirit animal born with them. That spirit can be any animal that reflects ones personality or likes, something called partnering. These spirits do not show themselves until their partner is of age, around 14-15 years, Its a rule. Well, a couple spirits didn't follow that rule.</p>
<p>Follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki, abandoned at birth and never had things easy, as he finally meets his spirit animal for the first time. But meeting his spirit will bring up hidden secrets, past memories, a deadly chase, and an unavoidable love. What will his choice be when he's faced with the unbelievable?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don't want to stay around him any longer, but i can't leave. It's nearly the end of night shift. I guess that conversation in the break room took a lot longer than I thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to pull through and not cry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to meet Gaara, i need to know if I truly am alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the only one left.....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Spirits in this chpter and into the next: Sajinee(hedgehog), Nenna(hyena), Yaminisu(coyote), Dassa(sheep), Gyuki(ram), Kurama(fox[kurama has nine tails])</strong>
</p>
<p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾<br/>
'Stupid-'</p>
<p>I shove my things into my satchel. On the verge of frustrated tears. </p>
<p>I knew I should've just left, I thought I could handle myself, but clearly I couldn't. I slam the locker shut and stomp out of the break room and out the cafe. I could feel the remaining customers eyes on me, but I ignore them as I exit the building. </p>
<p>I know walking at night, upset and full of emotion equals disaster and possible kidnapping but I didn't care. I was too fed up with what happened. Too upset to think of my own safety.</p>
<p>"Stupid Uchiha-"</p>
<p>-<em><strong>flashback</strong></em>-  </p>
<p>
  <em>I was standing at the cash box like usual, keeping my calm. The customer in front of me was new to the town, a visitor. He was taking his sweet time scanning the menu behind my head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A tick formed on my head, but i kept the patient smile on my face "would you like to sit at a booth for a served service?" they looked at me and shook their head "No, to go. I can't stay for too long." and He resumed his examining of the menu.</em>
</p>
<p><em> My smile becomes a little strained 'you've been sitting here for 15 minutes sir, I'd say that's long enough'. I was already agitated because Sasuke kept making comments about me being the only one in the world who was past the age mark who hasn't met there spirit, saying that my spirit didn't want to meet me or that I didn't even HAVE a spirit. What did he know?</em>  </p>
<p>
  <em>I swear one of these days, karma is gonna kick him in the ass. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"-And lastly a canned coffee please." I jolt my head a little and focus back on the customer. 'He just finally ordered and I wasn't listening.' I nervously laugh "Sorry sir, could you please repeat your order?" I pulled out my notepad and pen, the customer sighs before relisting his order. I started writing the items and food down when i noticed out of the corner of my eye Sasuke scoffing and shaking his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I growl "you got something to say teme?" He didn't do anything and continued making a frappe for a customer. I ignored him too, putting my focus back into writing the order but the Snake boy decided he wanted to reply. "What would I have to say to a dobe like you?" I turn my body to him, completely forgetting the customer now that he had the nerves to talk to me "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sasuke sighs, turning himself around to fully face me. He looked bored and annoyed, like having to deal with a child who was wasting his time "What I'm trying to say <strong>Dobe</strong>-" He drawled out the stupid name,"Is that I wont waste words on a spirit-less knucklehead li-" before he could finish I threw a canned coffee at his face, followed by the pen in my hand, seething. The stupid teme dodged the coffee but no luck with the pen, the small object hitting him near his collarbone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<strong>STOP LABELING ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!</strong>" I screamed out in rage. The cafe was silent, everyone staring at me in shock. A small cafe meant for relaxing and hangouts, all were confused as to why someone would be upset in such a lovely little cafe. I trembled with rage, my face red from embarrassment and anger as tears began to blur my vision "Just because you got to meet your <strong>stupid</strong> spirit first, doesn't mean your higher than everyone else..I have feelings too just so you know."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My hands shook as I set my notepad down next to the cash box "By the way, I do have a spirit, I know I do. Just because I haven't met them yet, doesn't mean they don't exist Sasuke. Maybe their scared! I don't know! But that doesn't give you a right to judge my spirit or call me names..." I look up at him, Looking deep into his onyx eyes "But you probably wouldn't care cause you think your better than everyone else. You probably think emotions make everyone weak, and that's why your alone!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I finally turn to see the whole cafe's eyes on me. I instantly turn more red than I probably was. I bow forwards "I'm sorry for interrupting your relaxing time here. Please continue with what you were doing, and forgive me."I turn back, sending a glare at Sasuke and rush into the break room where I hide under the table until It was time for me to leave, which wasn't long, only 5 minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I crawled out and started to grab my things.</em>
</p>
<p>-<em>end of flashback</em>-</p>
<p>I was now walking past unidentified shops and restaurants, I paid no mind to them, even though I should've. I continue my walk down the path, these frustrated tears slipping down my face, burning my cheeks slightly. My breathing hitched a little as my speed in walking picks up slightly. </p>
<p>"That stupid good for nothing piece of trash...."I whine through my silent sobs "I shouldn't have cursed in the cafe-" I fist my hands, wiping the tears from my blurred vision. All too suddenly, I'm being pulled backwards, falling on my tush, possibly bruising my tailbone in the process. I turn back to reprimand who pulled me only to stop when I see a black SUV speed past me before my eyes. My eyes widen, my mind processing what just took place before me, a scene playing in my mind. 'If I hadn't been pulled back, I would've-' I cover my mouth, gagging. I swallow the saliva building in my mouth.</p>
<p>I stare down at the crosswalk, fear coursing through my veins, I could've been dead. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't even hear the vehicle coming. "Thank y-" I twist around to thank the person only to be met with no one. Not a single soul stood behind me.I hadn't heard anyone running towards me or heard anyone walking away, I scan the area around me, no other person was walking around late at night, a couple vehicles zoom by now and then, lighting up the street and buildings. </p>
<p>I stood up, dusting myself off a little. Now that I was looking around, I took in my surroundings. Nothing was familiar, not one building around me. I froze up, fear taking over me as I start to freak out. I pull out my phone to check the time '1:48 am' The bright screen lit up my face before 'beep' and the screen went black.</p>
<p>"no...nonononono<strong>NoNO</strong>!" I frantically click the power button but all that pops up is the dead battery symbol. The phone shakes in my hands, I tighten my grip to not drop the device. 'What do I do now? My phone was the only way I could make my way back home?-' a cold breeze hit my face and through my thin orange button up shirt. </p>
<p>A shiver runs down my spine and through my body. I take a deep breath and start walking. </p>
<p>'If I keep walking, there's bound to be buildings I recognize, right? yeah'</p>
<p>I try to reassure myself as I walk through the night down an unfamiliar street. </p>
<p>'....I hope...'</p>
<p>-end of chapter 4-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chpter Ⅴ: The Meeting Pt 2....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every child that's born has a spirit animal born with them. That spirit can be any animal that reflects ones personality or likes, something called partnering. These spirits do not show themselves until their partner is of age, around 14-15 years, Its a rule. Well, a couple spirits didn't follow that rule.</p>
<p>Follow the story of Naruto Uzumaki, abandoned at birth and never had things easy, as he finally meets his spirit animal for the first time. But meeting his spirit will bring up hidden secrets, past memories, a deadly chase, and an unavoidable love. What will his choice be when he's faced with the unbelievable?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get ready for long chapter peoples.......UwU</p>
<p>also sine this is a Modern Au, The cops are Anbu, The third hokage is the Mayor? President? Something of higher authority of the town but Ima still call him Hokage. I should put that hes in the story in the tags...........hnnnnn. The Akatsuki are- ehhhhh I'm not gonna tell y'all.....hehe TwT</p>
<p>also, I'm starting school tomorrow, so I won't be able to make new chapters until either 3pm or 5pm. hehe...ugh i flipping hate school, especially with all that's happening....online school, I have to be in a zoom class for 3 hours.....-n-</p>
<p>here are the Akatsuki's spirits:<br/>Kisame: Shunkre(shark)(this is gonna be hard XD)<br/>Pain: Widow(lion)<br/>Itachi: Fen(crow)<br/>Sasori: Scorch(scorpion)<br/>Deidara: Ette(parakeet)<br/>Tobi: Jubi(wolf hound[also something else hehe])<br/>Zetsu: Penta(pray mantis)<br/>Konan: Angel(swan)<br/>Hidan: Jashi(dragon)<br/>Kakuzu: Uzumi(spider)</p>
<p>okay there you go....also in real life, our own energy is called shakra, very similar to chakra XD, yet we can't use it to do jutsus, we can only use it for.....I actually can't remember what my mom said about it.....</p>
<p>one more thing, so the ceremony thing, which you will see in this chapter, Naruto, the Akatsuki, Killer bee, Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Sakura,  and kakashi are the only ones who have done the ceremony. They can hide these features they have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A shiver runs down my spine and through my body. I take a deep breath and start walking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'If I keep walking, there's bound to be buildings I recognize, right? yeah'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I try to reassure myself as I walk through the night down an unfamiliar street. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'...I hope...'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Spirits in this chpter and into the next: Sajinee(hedgehog), Nenna(hyena), Yaminisu(coyote), Dassa(sheep), Gyuki(ram), Kurama(fox[kurama has nine tails])</strong>
</p>
<p>
<em><strong>'kurama talking to naruto in the mind'</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
<strong>kurama talking (the same goes for Gyuuki and Shukaku)</strong>
</p>
<p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾</p>
<p>Nope.</p>
<p>Nope. Nope.</p>
<p>Nope. Nope. Nope.</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>I was wrong, so very, very wrong. </p>
<p>None of the buildings were looking familiar. I also foolishly decided to take some turns along the way and now I was truly lost. I was cold to the bone, my fingers numb that I could barely feel them. It always got cold near October and November, making me realize my birthdays coming up. I sigh, a mist surrounding my face from my warm breath. I look up into the sky, having no clue what time it is 'this stupid town should really have a city center with a clock tower-'</p>
<p>Another cold breeze blew in through the streets making me tremble. I wrap my arms around my body, ferociously rubbing my hands over my arms to keep myself warm 'I should've brought a jacket to work-' a whine slips from me. I stopped walking to look at the buildings around me, sticking close to the edge of the sidewalk. Don't want to be grabbed suddenly and pulled into an alley way. A shudder passes through me as I hunch my shoulders, eyes darting around me to every dark alley and dim lighted corner of the street. 'I feel them.....eyes...' I can feel these wandering eyes wrack up and down my body, sharp pins and needles piercing my already chilled skin.  </p>
<p>For the past, actually I don't even know what time it is! So for kami knows how long, eyes have been watching me as I was walking aimlessly, lost in a part of this huge town I call home. I bit my inner cheek nervously as I start my trek back down the street, this time, I have the knowledge of turning around and going backwards, from where I came. 'Iruka is probably drop dead worried,' I sigh "He pro-probably called th-the a-a-a-a-anbu alre-re-ready-" My body shakes tremendously, causing my teeth to chatter. 'If I don't get home soon I might get Hypothermia, unless I already have it-'</p>
<p>----<strong>somewhere else in Konoha</strong>----</p>
<p>In a small yet decent sized apartment, a certain adopted parent sat on a soft gray couch in a small living room. Snack wrappers, chip bags and empty canned coffees lay scattered over the rooms floor. Said certain man held a fluffy animal in his lap, large gray blue blanket wrapped around the two. The light from the Tv screen the only thing illuminating the two figures as they binge watched a movie collection of a Vampire, Human &amp; Werewolf love story. </p>
<p>The man paused the movie, checking the clock, reading 2:36 am, hanging over a beam in the room "Hmm, Naruto isn't home maybe I-" "<em>BAAH!!! UMINO LOOK!! OH MY GUSH</em>!!!" The small animal in the mans lap broke his train of thought, looking back at the movie, before gasping "whAT!?!? EDWARD!!!!! No-" and the thought of a certain suffering blonde left the mans head as the movie played.</p>
<p>----<strong>back to said blonde</strong>----</p>
<p>I take a deep breath and shove my hands under my arms and start to walk a little faster, not taking any chances of dying or being kidnapped. </p>
<p>I spot a somewhat familiar building that I probably passed, maybe 20 minutes ago? I sigh and stand still next to the building, stifling a yawn. I rub my face only to flinch when my fingers met my face. I stared at my slightly blueish fingers as I tried closing my hand into a fist, watching as my hand shook violently, barely feeling a thing. 'darn it...' I cup my hands together and try to blow warm air on them, rubbing them together, but I couldn't feel anything. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye I spot movement in the alley I'm standing not too far from. I freeze, staring at my hands but watching for anymore movement. When nothing happens for awhile I release a breath that I hand't noticed I was holding. I'm still a little weary so I make quick strides passing the alley way only to stop when I see an anbu vehicle coming down the road. My only thoughts at that moment were 'Iruka?...' I have a slight smile on my face as I raise my arm to catch the anbu's attention. 'finally I can go home and have a nice warm cup of instant ramen and Hot-coco-' I start to drool at the thought of ramen. Hot liquid seasoning with cooked noodles with pieces of narutomaki and meat. The perfect bowl of Ichiraku Ramen pops up in my mind 'mmmm raamen~'</p>
<p>All too soon hands grabbed my arms and waist, while one hand held a rag that covered my mouth and nose. My crystal eyes widen in surprise and then fear, I held my breath, knowing there was an ointment on the rag to make me pass out. Tears started to build in my eyes as I watched the anbu vehicle drive by, not even glancing into the alley. I twist and squirm frantically in an attempt to escape the hands, but the grip they had on me was strong.</p>
<p>'No-' I thought 'This can't be happening. No this is a dream, it's not true! I'm asleep in my room with dassa, I'm sure of it!' I continue to struggle against the hands 'I never got lost...please this is a dream....I don't wanna leave....' small tears rolled down my cheeks. The hands only restrained me tighter, pulling my arms back further than what I'm sure they should go, before I felt a pop or more like heard. At that exact moment, I forgot about the rag covering my mouth, gasping for breath as a strangled cry left me. </p>
<p>My vision became slightly blurred as I felt dizzy, beyond numb and extremely tired. My eye lids drooped, I tried blinking the fog away but only resorted in making the fog worse. I open my mouth to speak but a quiet whimper is all I could muster as the feeling of my arm moved in a strange position made me scared. I feel someone grab my arm only to pull back when I hiss. The corners of my foggy vision start to blacken, and then I'm blacking out. Only second later I come too.</p>
<p>"You....tard-" I hear a muffled voice come through my haze, "We wer.........posed to inj.......bait-" although the voice was very muffled and I couldn't make out exactly what they were trying to say. I kept slipping in and out of blackness catching the conversation but making no sense of it. </p>
<p>"If pa...........ut he's g........ill us.." </p>
<p>"du.......hi....ust has a.....is..ocated.....ulder-" </p>
<p>"you st.....jur.....im!!"</p>
<p>I decided to ignore them from then on. 'It's hopeless....I'll never never see my friends again....' My vision slowly came back. I noticed I was laid on my stomach, facing the alley exit. My face dug into the concrete floor, small pebbles embedded into my cheeks, causing little cuts. 'I'll never be able to say good morning to Iruka everyday, or scare him like a non normal person'</p>
<p>I start to close my eyes 'I'll never be able to meet my spirit, never get to know them and be their friend. Never have fond memories with them..' By now I could barely make out the street across from me as a person entered my mind that I never thought I would ever think of.</p>
<p>'I wont be able to tell Sasuke that I told him so......I won't be able to make the teme-' </p>
<p>A noise cut off my thoughts, "grrrrrr......" I struggle to open my eyes to see what made the noise. 'It sounded....like an animal.....' I can hear my kidnappers scurrying around, well more like I can smell their scents. Confusion was in the air. "The fuck is that Dei!?" A grumble "Don't ask me Kisa- Take a look at it, its a fucking fox!" Someones scent became angered "we can see that Dei, but no normal fox looks like <em><strong>that</strong></em>-"</p>
<p>So, clearly whatever made the noise was an animal, a fox to be precise, but they're saying somethings wrong with it. I slowly use my uninjured arm to lift my body off the floor and into a sitting position. "Of course Ita! No fox looks like that!" a calmer scent filled the air "Well than the only reasonable answer is that its a spirit, but that brings us to the question-" They were silent "Whose?" </p>
<p>I rub my eyes and blink a couple times before they're focused. </p>
<p>Whats before me left me speechless.</p>
<p>There, standing not but 2 ft away from me was indeed a fox, and indeed was not a regular fox. This foxes pelt was a deep crimson red, almost as blood but darker. It stood taller than a normal fox, probably the height of a regular 10 year old. Bright oval red eyes glared at the men standing beside me. These traits could be said for any fox, but the detail that made it different were the nine long fluffy slashing tails behind it. 'Nine...tails?.......what type of spirit is that????!!!' I thought as the fox vanished and reappeared beside me, placing its head on my uninjured shoulder. </p>
<p>What happened next, I couldn't say. We vanished and reappeared 2ft away from my kidnappers. Blinking, that's at least what I thought. I wasn't sure, It happened too quick. I finally looked up to my kidnappers, noticing all of them had a mask covering their faces. They stood tallest to shortest, blue mask tallest, orange mask smallest. Red mask and white mask stood in the middle, red taller than white. All four of them wore a black bandanna on their left upper arm that had a red cloud on it. The scent of their status wafted off of their bodies and through the air. Salt water, Copper, Smoke, and rain clouds? 'Alpha, Alpha, beta......beta..?' The first three were really dominant but the fourth was more calming but it was definitely being held back.</p>
<p>"It's definitely not our spirits, and it can't possibly be the kids. We were informed he didn't have one, he's past the age." Blue mask spoke. "Well if it isn't the kids, why did it just save the kid right now!?" White mask retorted. Red mask shook their head "I sense no one else within a 20 mile radius that is relatively close to this alley. So the only thing it could be is the kids..." Orange mask tapped the side of their mask "Hmm a kid with type of spirit huh? Spirits have talked about the beasts in their world. Never thought a kid would be born with one..." I sat there confused, staring at them, realizing they may or may not have forgotten about me.</p>
<p>A soft nudge to my knee broke me from my staring. I turned to see the fox towering over me, slightly glaring at me before shaking its head "<strong>Look at what you've gotten yourself into. I leave my yokai to watch over you and this is what happens, I finally come to show myself, our first meeting and I have to save you from pathetic humans......how annoying..</strong>" I was in shock, the nine-tail fox spirit was talking to me, but what caught my attention was 'our first meeting' part. I was starting to get overjoyed but also scared "s-so y-your.." </p>
<p>'<strong>BAM</strong>'</p>
<p>I screamed, covering one of my ears with my good arm as the sound of a gun went off, bullets whizzing past my head. The fox twisted its head around before biting into my good arm, making me screech louder. I could feel the foxes razor sharp teeth sink into my flesh. I look at the fox, who just rolls its eyes '<em><strong>Be quiet Kit, I'm trying to drag you to safety, I can't use my tails cause you would be suspended in the air where the bullets are. Annoying brat</strong></em>-' I just nod as silent tears stream down my face. </p>
<p>The fox drags me, as gently as it could, out of the alley and into the street where it then picked me up with its tails and started running. I was getting tired, really tired. My eyelids started drooping and I succumbed to sleep, snuggling into the foxes soft tails, purring softly.</p>
<p>'are you my spirit??...'</p>
<p>---<strong>timeskip to an hour and 20 minutes later</strong>---</p>
<p>I groan softly, my head pounding as I turned my head to the side, the suns light blinding me........wait...the sun!? I bolt up in the soft plush bed, looking around my surroundings. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' Then memories of the night came flooding back into my mind. Getting lost in the Town at night, almost getting kidnapped, being saved by my spirit......."MY SPIRIT!?" I'm hyperventilating at once, grabbing at my chest for air. </p>
<p>Two people come barging into the room I'm in "Naruto!? Your awake- Oh dear sweet Kami! Breathe- breathe. In, Out. In, Out. Yes good, good." My breathing under control I look to the visitors. "Asuma? Kurenai? Wh-what?" Hyena man just chuckles while Coyote women laughs softly "Your godfather came and dropped you off with a cute little-" "<strong>You dare call me cute you human!!</strong>"</p>
<p>All three of us turn our heads towards where the voice came from. There standing very small in the door way was the fox from last night, all nine tails swaying behind it. The foxes red eyes glared at Kurenais own red eyes before a honey brown Coyote appeared before the fox. "<em>You dare- KURAMA</em>!?" The fox, called Kurama by the coyote, merely glanced at the coyote "<strong>Yaminisu</strong>...". Kurama looked unaffected by Yaminisu's outburst of his own name. Soon a spotted hyena appeared next to the coyote, looking at the fox in disbelief with Yaminisu "<em>Is it really you Kurama</em>?"</p>
<p>Kurama growled at that comment, looming over the hyena "<strong>Of course its me you insolent brat</strong>-" Asuma and Kurenai watched the interaction between the three in confusion. I was confused myself but a question kept nagging at my mind 'Is the fox really my spirit? He never did say yes, or no either...hmmm' The hyena laughed, batting a paw at Kurama's face "<em>Well what are you doing here then? Shouldn't be at home ruling your realm or whatever</em>-" "<strong>You must've forgotten Nenna, Us tailed beasts now live in one realm all together for our safety. I do not have my own realm</strong>."</p>
<p>Kurama narrowed his eyes at the two spirits before him "<strong>and I came because it was time for my first meeting with my partner</strong>." Yaminisu's tail started to swish back and forth "<em>So who is it? Is it a rich kid</em>?" Nenna pipped in "<em>Oo~ What if its a really smart kid</em>?" Her own tail slashing back and forth. Kurama hissed slightly and turned away from the two, trotting over to the bed I was in. He jumped up and sat next to my legs. I tilt my head to the side a little, confused as to why he came up to me, "Kura-" "<strong>Him</strong>."</p>
<p>Everyone was silent, tails - except Kurama's - stopped moving. I was shocked, beyond happy as I started to silently cry. 'now this really has to be a dream.....' '<em><strong>This isn't a dream kit. Its very much real</strong></em>' I jolted in the bed. Kurenai by my side, her hand on my shoulder, which I just now realized was wrapped up. It wasn't in a scary angle anymore, back in its place. I wiped my face, ridding myself of tears and looked back to the fox, now laying over my legs with his eyes closed. "Did you speak to me?" Kurama opened his eyes and looked at me '<em><strong>What do you think Kit? Of course it's me</strong></em>.....'</p>
<p>I nod my head, biting my lip "Thanks for helping me Kurama..." Kurama just looks at me and closes his eyes, purring quietly. I smile and my fingers twitch slightly 'I wanna pet him-' "<strong>Don't you dare Kit</strong>-" I blink and then start to laugh, which hurts my sides a little. Yaminisu, Kurenai, Nenna and Asuma watch us, confused of what was happening. I smile brightly to Kurenai and Asuma "I've finally met my spirit!" I was vibrating on the bed. Full of pure joy and happiness. Asuma laughs and pats my head "Well that's good for you kid, now lay back, You were pretty beaten up when you were brought to us"</p>
<p> Yaminisu and Nenna jump onto the bed sitting on either side of me, tails moving side to side "<em>We'll watch him and make sure he has company</em>!" The honey coyote says, the spotted hyena nodding her head with him. I giggle softly and pet the two spirits next to me "Thanks you guys!" Nenna gives me one of her laughs and Yaminisu barks at me. A small growl was heard from the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>"<strong>You think I can't watch over him and keep him company by myself</strong>?" Kurama has his head up, glaring at the spirits but mostly projecting his displeasure at me. The two spirits become nervous "<em>n-no not at a-all we we-were just staying to-to help</em>.." "<em>y-yeah what sh-she said</em>.." Kurama growls loudly "Get out of my sight before-" The two spirits vanished in the blink of an eye. Kurenai shook her head and grabbed Asumas hand leading him out of the room before turning to me and Kurama "I'll take that your gonna keep him company. Keep him safe and make sure he rests. Thank you Kurama" She turns her attention to me "Just howler or ask Kurama to get us if you need anything-" "Ah! sorry, but c-can you charge my phone? It died when I was lost...."</p>
<p>Asuma chuckles "Sure thing Naruto, now rest easy. We'll call Iruka and tell him your here. Until then, bye-" He was pulled out of the room, the door closing behind him. I sigh and turn my head, Only to be met with a wet nose and glaring eyes. I yelp, pulling back, hitting my head on the wall in the process. Kurama's now sitting in my lap, nine tails slashing through the air "<strong>Did you not want to spend time with your spirit? How disrespectful</strong>-" I blink at him, taking in what he said. I start to laugh hysterically, slumping down against the bed and wrapping my arms around my stomach. </p>
<p>Kurama jumps a little, looking at me in confusion before growling "<strong>What are you laughing about you insufferable human? You dare laugh</strong>-" </p>
<p>"Did you just get jealous? all because Yaminisu and Nenna where here to give me company? We haven't even known each other for a day and your jealous of two spirits!!" I manage to wheeze out through my laughing fit. I feel shuffling on my lap and something nips my injured arm, making me squeak and pull my arm away. Laughing fit over with I look at my spirit. Kurama looks livid. "Hey, sorry if I may have-" "<strong>You don't understand the concept of our meeting, do you</strong>." It was more of a fact then a question.</p>
<p>I tap my chin "we just meet, right?" "<strong>wrong</strong>-" With a look of shock, I turn all my attention to him. He nods his head as if saying 'okay he's focusing' or something. "<strong>The meeting is a pact, a merging of some sort. Yes we are with you when you are born and we lend you half our powers that we have. That isn't really a pact, It's a partnership. When it comes to the meeting, the day of age, that's when the pact happens. It's basically when we merge our energies together. So you would give me your strength, speed, etc. and I would give you my speed, strength, powers. Its basically where we are of one</strong>," He pauses and looks at me.</p>
<p>I tap my chin, sorting out this information "So I've had half of your powers since I was a child, and when I turned 15 I was to meet you to make a pact so we could mingle-" "<strong>Merge</strong>-" "Together.......but I'm past the age of 15" Kurama nods his head "<strong>Yes, reasoning because I'm a powerful spirit, at the age of 15 you wouldn't have been able to control all my power. Your body was barely able to take half</strong>..." He rubs at his nose with his little paw. I purse my lips 'awwww' I see him glare at me, his ears flick back and forth before pausing, facing towards me. "<strong>I had to wait until you were older, then you would be able to handle my power. A lot of the spirits don't know that the meeting is supposed to be a ceremony of the pact. The ceremony has already started</strong>." I look at him confused, freaking out "wait, what!? When!? how is this ceremony supposed to work!?!?!?"</p>
<p>Kurama shakes his head, sighing softly "<strong>It started when I bit into your arm. It has already healed, In its place is a seal. A fox. Though you will need to access your own energy, making a double so it may merge with mine</strong>." Kurama closed his eyes, his tails stopping their movement. I was beyond confused, I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about 'my energy? so my Shakra?' "<strong>yes kit, your shakra, although in my world, we call it chakra</strong>." I nod my head 'okay....but how...' I just shake my head and frown, determined. Closing my eyes, I fist my hands and just thought of my shakra. After a little bit I didn't feel anything. I open one of my eyes, I didn't see anything different except for the fact that kurama was surrounded by a red cloud "What the-"</p>
<p>"<strong>Focus Kit, Put your hands together</strong>," Kurama scolded me lightly, sitting in his cloud of red.</p>
<p>Nodding my head, I press my palms together, as if i was gonna pray, and focus. "<strong>Just let it come to you, calm your mind and think 'relax' or 'flow' like a river. It'll help you bring forth your shakra</strong>" I relax my body, my frown disheartening from my face. I take a deep breath and let it out. I leave my mind blank as i picture a river flowing, moving past me as it followed the already given path through a clearing in the woods. Splashing against rocks and over pebbles, slowly grating the soul under it. The path then flows into another river where it goes on forever. </p>
<p>I feel something click in me and suddenly I feel a little lighter, full of more energy. I slowly open my eyes and close them quickly 'oh...ow...okay wow..' I rub my face and open my eyes once more. The world around me was different. Every color stood out bright and bold. The room looked so tranquil. I was in awe, my mouth hung open as I scanned the room I was in "<strong>Okay, now that you've seen the room, look at yourself</strong>," I looked at Kurama, the red blaring in my face as I squint at him. I decide to look at my hands, and find something interesting. A bright yellow hue covered my arms and body. A cloud, similar to Kuramas, but a Bright, golden yellow. "I'm Yellow!" </p>
<p>I hear Kurama laugh "<strong>No, your golden. I've never seen a golden chakra like yours, If it was yellow, it would look like a lime, your's has has a little more of an brown hue to it</strong>." I watch as the golden cloud around my hand moved, flicking off me like a little flame. I look back to kuramas, his, now that I really look at it, looked like a raging fire. I shake my head 'the ceremony..' and then I'm stumped "Wait, how do I make a copy?"</p>
<p>
 Kurama sighs "<strong>You picture an image of yourself, but as that golden chakra, make it stand next to you</strong>." I noticed Kurama hadn't went ahead of me, I smile "Thanks Kurama" and with that said I put my hands back together. Instead of the river I picture myself, standing next to me made out of my golden shakra. I start with my feet, and slowly make my way up, my calfs, knees, then my thighs. Pants of course are being made with it, I could feel my cheeks warm up and the picture in my mind falters, a glitch of some sort.</p>
<p>
 I shake my head, 'stop, your just making a copy of a shakra you, don't think about that-' I hear Kurama huff. I puff my cheeks 'hey! Don't make fun of me!' my shakra me is coming along well, I'm at the shoulders and neck. '<em><strong>You are fun to mess with. I can't wait to make 'loving' memories</strong></em>' Kurama chuckles in my mind. I finish with the hair and open my eyes, looking to my left was a golden yellow me. The 'me' turned his head and smiled at me, waving. His movements were a little jerky but still smooth.</p>
<p>
 "<strong>Good job Kit</strong>-" "Why do you call me kit?" Kurama looked surprised at my question "<strong>I'am a Kitsune spirit, so me being your spirit makes you a Kitsune too, so a Kit</strong>." I hum and look to his right, seeing a large 'kurama' shakra. I frown "Why is your shakra form so much larger than you?" Kurama groans softly "<strong>so where asking questions now..Okay, That is my actual form, I can't change into that form cause it would leave no room for my copy. Now lets get on with the ceremony. Questions afterwards. Now focus on making the copy of you move forward and merge with my copy</strong>" Once more, I put my palms together and close my eyes. 'That doesn't seem hard-' as soon as i said that I felt something uncomfortable. It felt as though something was crawling around inside me, moving up my spine, down my legs and over my chest.
</p>
<p>
 "Ku-kurama?-" "<strong>I know kit. I forgot to tell you, you'll be growing a little something during this part of the ceremony. just push through and don't focus on it and don't yell at me afterwards</strong>" He grunts. I whimper softly but nod. In my mind I could see our copies merging with one another, swirling and slowly forming an orange color. That feeling form earlier stopped moving around but was now digging into two sides of my skull and at the end of my tailbone.</p>
<p>
 Shocks of pain ran up and down my spine, my head throbbing painfully but I focused on our merging. The orange was now becoming more dominant in the mixing, red and golden getting lost in the color. At that moment when the orange was more clear, the digging stopped but the pain stayed in place. The areas numb but I could feel tiny needles stabbing here and there. I open my eyes, the golden yellow over my body was now a shimmering orange. It looked vibrant and beautiful. I look up to Kurama, his little fox mouth moving, but nothing came out.</p>
<p>
 That was when I noticed I couldn't hear anything. I start freaking out 'Kurama! Kurama!!' '<em><strong>You can't hear me can't you. Makes sense, but they kinda look cute on you. It'll take a couple hours for the numbness to fade away, you'll be able to hear by then</strong></em>' Kurama reassures me. I nod my head and scratch my cheek only to jolt back, my cheek stinging. I look at my hand. My nails were grown out a little, tiny droplets of blood covered the points. I hold my hand to my cheek, hissing silently and pulled my hand back, but there was no blood on my hand.</p>
<p>
 Confused, I ran my finger over my cheek, but jolt back cause of a different reason. My cheeks felt ultrasensitive. I hear Kurama laugh in my head '<em><strong>Yeah those are reeaallly sensitive, so are the other two new features</strong></em>' I glare at Kurama 'I would yell at you, but I can't hear my own voice and I'm real tired. Can you help me?' I see Kurama tilt his head, before standing up and climbing over my legs. He's now standing on the bed on my left. I place my bandaged arm on his back and maneuver myself sideways, by tush and tailbone felt numb.</p>
<p>
 I nod to Kurama and lay my head on the pillow, yawning. A wave of flavors and scents attack my nose. I cover my nose, blocking the scents. Kurama lays down next to me '<em><strong>Yeah, your sense of smell has heightened, so is your taste, sight, hearing, touch, speed, strength, and healing. but your scent has become more prominent in the process, I see you where hiding being an om</strong></em>-' I dozed off, eyes closing, falling into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>
 'so how will I hide it then....'
</p>
<p>
 -end of chapter 5-
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chpter Ⅵ: A What now...!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(okay I'm gonna add a small summary for each chapter now...XD I'm getting too lazy to copy-n-paste..)<br/>Naruto has just met his spirit, and they did the traditional bonding ceremony, yet it comes with a price. This price is something Naruto didn't want to pay. What is the price and how will Naruto deal with it?<br/>(okay, that actually sounds like a summary for another story XD i'm BAD at this........*gasp* new story idea ÙwÚ)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that Sajinee the hedgehog wasn't actually in the lest chapter XD, I just realized when i posted it that he wasn't literally in there.....i feel bad, so I'm gonna put him in this one.</p><p>ummmm....I might have put something in here that might sound like it was sexual....but its noooooottttt?????????? His features are real sensitive since he literally just got them, but later on in the story they wont be as that sensitive. Some y'all probably already know what it is. I don't know how many I'm gonna make him have.....5? I wanna do 9 but then it would be like 'well then why didn't he notice it?' I think I'll do 4 since that's number he was at when he came back with Jiraiya in the show.....Q-Q *sniffle* I haven't seen the part where naruto finds out about him....stupid hulu, anime websites and youtube ( TnT) hmph-</p><p>also I'm making kurama and Naruto have like the best brotherly relationship in the entire world!!! Like Kurama gonna always be there for him-mmmmmmmmmmmmm hn UwU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I nod to Kurama and lay my head on the pillow, yawning. A wave of flavors and scents attack my nose. I cover my nose, blocking the scents. Kurama lays down next to me '<strong>Yeah, your sense of smell has heightened, so is your taste, sight, hearing, touch, speed, strength, and healing. but your scent has become more prominent in the process, I see you where hiding being an om</strong>-' I dozed off, eyes closing, falling into a dreamless sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'so how will I hide it then....'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spirits in this chpter: Kurama(fox[nine-tails]),Yaminisu(coyote), Nenna(hyena), Dassa(sheep), Sajinee(hedgehog) </strong>
</p><p>'thoughts'<br/>
"talking"<br/>
story<br/>
'<em><strong>kurama talking to Naruto(mindset)</strong></em>'<br/>
"<strong>kurama talking(in general)</strong>"</p><p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾</p><p>I rub my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. </p><p>Since I woke up, the world looked much brighter. Colors popped out bolder than they should be, others blending in with one another. A small yawn pressed past my lips, covering my mouth, I blink a bit through the fatigue. My thoughts were running through my head 'he was saying something before I fell asleep...' but I couldn't remember so I shrugged it off as nothing.</p><p>My hearing was coming back to me little by little. Here and there I could hear the humming of people talking. My fingers twitched, the urge to touch my head taking a tole on me. Kurama wasn't around, 'He won't-' I gently knock the side of my head. "Stop, he'll know what you are thinking, so don't think of it. Don't say it in your head, he will hear it," I pause, lightly tapping my chin "at least, I think so. Is there even a range at which he can't hear my thoughts?" I whine, at least I think I did. </p><p>Since my hearing hasn't completely come back to me, I can only hear muffles. Like as if someone was talking through a pillow, muffled but still pronounced. I pucker my bottom lip, pouting "I don't even know what my voice sounds like.."</p><p>'<em><strong>still can't hear thing clearly can you?</strong></em>.' I jump on the bed that which I was sitting on. A strange feeling runs through me, making me feel aggravated? It's hard to explain. I glare at Kurama, who stood in the doorway, head reaching half way up the door, all though it wasn't even the foxes fault. I start to shake my head but pause 'Well, I can kind of hear...? It just sounds like someones holding a pillow to the persons mouth when they speak...does that make sense? Its not completely muffled but I can't correctly hear them speak....' </p><p>I look to Kurama, who only shook his head, trotting over to the bed i was on. A smile formed on his fox face '<em><strong>you are healing faster than what it would originally would take..</strong></em>' He jumps up on the bed, sitting next to me.</p><p>I feel a light brush of some sort on my head, I gently shake my head. The feeling goes away 'that was weird..' I run my hands up and down my pants, trying to at least do something with my hands. 'How long does it normally take for something like this to heal?' I turn to kurama, confusion evident in his oval red eyes. He shakes it away and has a thoughtful look instead '<em><strong>mmmm...maybe about a couple days? Shortest about a week, Longest a Month</strong></em>-' 'A MONTH!!!???' </p><p>I see Kurama flinch followed by what probably was a whine, as he pawed at his ears and little head '<em><strong>stupid kit! not too loud, that hurt you brat- and yes, a month. But your healing is going faster because of my abilities, it hasn't even been a full day and your all ready able to hear muffled sounds</strong></em>.' I nod my head 'So i can heal faster than most others...how long do you think I have now?' '<em><strong>hmmm..</strong></em>'</p><p>His tails brush the bed under him as he thought. I stare at his tails, each one moving in a different direction. One went up and down, another side to side in the air while another on the bed. Others moved in circles or diagonal. I don't know when I moved but I was now laying on the bed just watching all nine of his tails move. It made me sleepy, I noticed one of the tails wasn't moving at all so I reached out and gently ran my fingers through the fluffy pelt of the tail. </p><p>All too soon, all nine tails were gone. I feel myself hum and look around before finding Kurama staring at me, anger and shock in his eyes. Blinking, I finally realized what I did and feel my face start to burn up a little 's-sorry, I d-don't know wh-what came over me, they- your tails...um..-' By now my face was on fire. I place my hands on my cheeks, basically covering my face. My cheeks weren't sensitive anymore, so I was able to touch my face once again. That light brush came back, realizing it felt kind ticklish, but I twitch instead. Shaking my head, the feeling doesn't leave.</p><p>"<strong>stupid kit, don't touch my tail...</strong>" I blink, the ticklish feeling forgotten. 'did i just-' I lean towards Kurama 'Speak again!!!' Kurama jumps in his spot, growling at me "<strong>You dumb brat!! Don't raise your voice at me!! Do you know who I</strong>-"</p><p>
  In one move, I scooped kurama up, dancing around the room, holding the enraged yet confused fox in my arms singing "I Can Hear Again!!!"
</p><p>
  "<strong>PUT ME DOWN!!!!</strong>" I yelp, accidentally dropping kurama in the process. I hold my head, whimpering softly, a loud ringing making my head throb "o-owee.." I sniffle. I see kurama get up off the floor, shaking himself off, before whipping his head around towards me. A smirk on his face "<strong>Now you know how it feels kit..Having great hearing can hurt..</strong>" I wipe the tiny tears in my eyes and pout, crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks "meanie.." with that I walk towards the bed and sit down, turned away from Kurama. 
</p><p>
  I hear my spirit sigh, tiny claws tapping the wood floor. "<strong>Kit you were gonna have to deal with that sometime in the future anyways, might as well get it out of the way</strong>-" I feel him get onto the bed, the mattress dipping slightly when he stood next to me. I turn my face away from him, closing my eyes "That doesn't mean you had to..You could've given me a warning...even if it didn't help.." 
</p><p>
  I could feel Kurama's hateful glare towards me "<strong>You were prancing around....singing loudly....and you want ME to give you a warning</strong>!?" I bite my lip gently "w-well..." slumping forwards a little, I huff "I didn't know...that it was hurting you...." Kurama was silent. "Kura-" "<strong>It doesn't matter anymore</strong>." I turn my head towards him, only to stop when the feeling on my head came back to me, intensely. 
</p><p>
  I yelp and go to reach my head but stop, remembering Kurama told me not to touch my head. So i stuff my hands under my thighs and sit on the bed irritated. Now that I was sitting on the bed, not making noise I could hear every little thing around me. The slight rustle of leaves in the trees outside the window. The clanking of dishes and talking from outside the room. The sweeping motion of kuramas tails against he bed and one another. Suddenly the intake of breath has me turning around so quickly, I think I might've gotten whip lash. Kuramas laughter could be heard seconds later, making me really confused.
</p><p>
  I turned too fast, so I was now face down in the bed, my tush probably sticking up in the air. I blush violently at that thought and sit up, noticing I was sitting like a dog but did nothing to change my position. Kurama stood in front of me, sharp canines showing when he smirked at me "<strong>Completely forgot to tell you about your new features</strong>." I was confused, beyond the oblivion confused. I tilt my head to the side staring st Kurama "what? You were just upset with me and now your laughing and happy?.." 
</p><p>
  Kurama glared at me "<strong>OKay. First, I wasn't upset with you, YOU were upset with ME. Second, I'm astonished you, have you really not touched your head? did you actually listen to me</strong>?" Blinking, I slowly nod my head "y-yeah...?"
</p><p>
 We stare at one another for awhile, me hoping he would explain to me why he said such a thing only for him to be put back into a laughing fit. I growl at him, more confused than I should be. "Why you-" before I could give into my anger I feel something brush my back and feet. I freeze, scared out of my mind. Nothing happened for awhile so I relaxed, only for the soft brush to hit my foot. Yelping, I jolt forward to get away from the soft object. But the object didn't leave, once more i feel it, brushing my arm instead. 
</p><p>
  I pull my arm towards my chest and twist myself around to meet the soft intruder- nothing. "wh-wha?" Nothing was behind me, I looked around, trying to listen, but Kurama's dying laughter was keeping me from doing that. I glower at the fox curled up on the edge of the bed "Will you shut up!!! Somethings touching me!!!" Kurama slowly sat up, a smile still present on his face "<strong>ha..hah....you are....so clueless...ha..ha!!</strong>" The fox managed to get out through his panting. 
</p><p>
  A steady growl leaves me as I grip the bed sheets in my hands "How dare-" I was interrupted by the soft object gliding over my shoulder and ankle. A girly screech escapes me as I curl up into a ball "KURA-" a paw covers my mouth. My eyes flick up at him, he wasn't laughing anymore 'finally, now you realiz-' "<strong>Kit, look down at your legs</strong>." I stop and frown at him, removing his paw from my mouth "Why the-" "<strong>JUST! Do it</strong>-" Kurama groans. I hunch my shoulders a little, I was making him irritated. I tilt my head down, "sor-"
</p><p>
  My voice froze on me. I think its broken, or I'm broken. 'Yeah, definitely me broken..' Right in between my legs was a yellow orange tail, well two tails. I sat up and twisted myself around to see behind me. There were two more, making that four tails in total. I look back around to Kurama, who stayed silent, a displeased look on his face. I blink and look at the four tails then back at Kurama. Gong back and forth "Bu...Wha-...How?"
</p><p>
 "<strong>There is a bathroom down the hall. You can look at your</strong>-" I was off before he could finish. Running out of the room and down the hall to the only other door in the hall. Swinging it open, I slide in front of the sink and look up into the large mirror. What I saw made me more speechless than the tails. 
</p><p>
  My tan skin and crystal ocean eyes were the same, except for the slits in my blue eyes. Three thin black lines stretched over my cheeks on both sides. My hair was the same semi-long blonde hair it was but protruding from my hair was a different problem. Two kind of large fox ears stood out of my head. The same color as the four tails. 
</p><p>
 I watched as the fox ears twitched around at every little noise in the house. A soft light pink started from the base in the curve of the ear and turned white near the tip, the shell a yellow orange fading to white. I reach up and pinch the tip of my ear between my fingers, only feeling it slightly. I bit my lip and proceeded to trace my finger over the shell. I smile a little "It's so soft...." I let go and turn around to my tails. 
</p><p>
  I gently grab one and run my fingers through the fur, amazed at how silky smooth and soft it was. "What the heck?-" My ears twitch and I turn around just in time to see Kurama walking in. He smiles a little at me "<strong>Our fur is naturally like that, Though that's what makes it easier for us to get dirty..</strong>" I hum and lean forwards, my face close to the glass. 
</p><p>
  My eyes got really large, probably to keep my vision clear. "Woah..." I laughed a little and moved back watching as they shrunk, leaning forward again and doing this over and over as I became a giggling mess "That's soo cool!" All four of my tails swung behind me, showing my strange amusement of my own eyes. 
</p><p>
Kurama jumped onto the counter top and stopped me from going forwards again "<strong>Stop-</strong>" I look at him confused as i had started to lean forward, he was blinking really hard and that's when everything hit me. The world started looking wavy and wonky. A whimper comes from me as I slide down against the sink "<strong>That's why I stopped you</strong>-" He groaned softly "<strong>You'll hurt your head and eye sight if you do that</strong>." I just nod my head as I try to stand up but only fall back down. 
</p><p>
  I instead just start to crawl, hands and knees, back to the room I was placed in. Kurama chuckled, jumping down and followed me. My ears pressed flat against my skull and tails slowly swaying as I crawled across the hallway floor. 
</p><p>
Soon, I make it to the room door, using the frame to haul myself up into a standing position. I wobbled a little bit the world was back to normal, yet I felt a little dizzy. I slowly make my way to the bed, falling face first into the bed, all four tails brushed against my back legs, ears twitching constantly. I whine out loud "There's so much nnnoooooiiissseeee." Kurama climbs up onto the bed, standing next to my sprawled out frame. 
</p><p>
  "Kuuuurrraaaaaaa~" I turn my face towards him, laying my head down watching him. He narrowed his eyes at me "<strong>Do not give me such a pet name</strong>-" "But it's easier to say it that waaaaaaaaayy!" Kurama growled at me, frowning "<strong>What the fu</strong>-" 
</p><p>
 I glower at him "Language-" He stops and growls louder than before at me. "<strong>The HECK! Is wrong with you</strong>?" I give him a confused look "What are you talking about?" He groans and suddenly starts walking on my back. I gasp and moan out softly, his paws dug into my back but it felt nice, like a massage. A little blush spreading over my cheeks.
</p><p>
  I could feel him going in circles on my back, the little muscles i had relaxing slightly when he finally stopped. Kurama laid down, placing his head on top of my head. He covered my entire back, he was like the size of a large wolf. "<strong>You where scared of your own tails, then suddenly happy when you looked in the mirror and THEN you were dizzy, tired if i must say and now you're annoying</strong>..."
</p><p>
  Offended, I try to turn around and reprimand him but suddenly "Ah!~...H-Ha...!" I slump forward on the bed. My face burning from the weird feeling that had came over me. I panted softly, and when I felt like my breathing was a little back to normal I spoke "Kurama? What did you do..?" The fox spirit didn't say anything. The silence unnerved me, my fingers twitched in the sheets. I gently nibbled on my bottom lip, opening my mouth to speak "Kur-" 
</p><p>
  That strange feeling happened again, it felt wet but rough. It glided over my ear, base to the point before going back over. "N-nya-Ah!~" I felt like I was on fire as I shoved my face into the bed sheets, muffling the weird noises I made. I could slightly hear something vibrating and realized it was coming from me 'wh-what!?' Kurama chuckled, as the wet feeling continued. I was shaking slightly, face completely flushed and red. 
</p><p>
  "<strong>I've never heard someone mewl like this, It's quite funny</strong>!" Kurama laughed. The feeling stopped when he spoke, I took this chance, even out of breath, to speak "K-kurama...?. .Wh-what are....you d-doing?" "<strong>Grooming you</strong>" I blink twice, confused "b-but..don't you ..do that with a-a comb or b-brush?"
</p><p>
  Kurama's loud laugh scared me "<strong>You think we have disposable thumbs? we're spirits yes, but we're still animals. I was using my tongue</strong>" I don't think my face could've gotten any redder, but it probably did. 'mewl..?' I then remember the vibrations "Why w-was I vibrating?" That got another loud laugh from Kurama "<strong>And you wonder why I called you clueless!!</strong>"
</p><p>
  My ears flick back in annoyance, I grumble slightly. "sorry that I'm so useless than-" "<strong>You were purring you brat</strong>" I turn around as much as I could to face Kurama "Purring? I can purr?!"
</p><p>
  "Oh, did I interrupt something Naruto?~" I jump, well more of a jolt than a jump with Kurama on me. I quickly look to the doorway seeing a white spiky main of hair. "Pervy Pops!?" Hedgehog gramps glowers at me "Respect your elders you fool!" I wince at his loud voice, my ears flying back, flat against my head. I hear a low growl from Kurama "<strong>Watch your voice you Old man</strong>" Jiraiya frowns at kurama before walking up to us. 
</p><p>
  I try to push Kurama off of me, but he wouldn't budge "G-get off!" He just looks at me and then looks back and Pops. A white hedgehog appears on pops head "<em>Hello Kurama. I see you've finally had the meeting with the child</em>" Kurama huffs, probably rolling his eyes "<strong>No you fool, I just came out to say hi and- WhAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?</strong>" Sajinee rolls up into a ball while I whimper and cover y already flattened ears.
</p><p>
 "K-kura~" I hear the fox spirit sigh before I feel him stand up and get off my back. I gladly sit up, stretching my arms out, away from me when my arm suddenly hits someone. I look up to see Pops looking at me, well more at my ears and tails. I pull my arm back and smile at him, not knowing that I had sharp canines. "Hey Pervy Pops! WHat are yo-" The second most pleasurable feeling washed over him making him vibrate, or purr "Mmm..."
</p><p>
  Jiraiya was slowly stroking my ears, going along the fur, not against. A smile came to pops face "Glad you were able to meet your spirit Naruto.." I barely heard what the old man said, nodding my head as I lean up into his touch. I was purring like crazy, my tails swinging side to side or thumping against the bed. 
</p><p>
  Sajinee chuckled, finally having uncurled himself "<em>You didn't do that when we did our ceremony</em>" Jiraiya laughed, stopping his hand on my head. I whined softly, nuzzling into his hand "That's because your a hedgehog, you don't purr like a cat or fox!" Sajinee nodded his head "<em>Right, of course it makes sense. I'm a prickly fella</em>" Jiraiya nodded his head, almost making the spirit on his head fall off. 
</p><p>
  Kurama shook his head, settling down beside me, laying his head on my thigh. I cross my arms, tails fluffed as I narrowed my eyes at the Pops. "Pervy Pops!" Jiraiya looks up at me annoyed "What do you want you idiot?" I pout slightly "Why'd you stop?" He looks confused, before seeing one of my ears twitch. A big smile splits his face and then he's laughing "You're like a child Naruto! Aren't you 18?" I feel my face start to heat up "Th-that's besides the point!" 
</p><p>
  "Did you know that you smell like-" but suddenly I'm sniffing the air and my ear twitches, interrupting what pervy pops was gonna say "Iru-?" 
</p><p>
  All hell broke loose right at that moment.
</p><p>
  A tiny lamb and an outraged Iruka came barging into the tiny room, which felt smaller now that there was another person with an animal. For some reason when Kurenai and Asuma were in here, it didn't feel small, but now it does. 
</p><p>
  "YOUNG MAN I WANT AN EXPLANA-" 
</p><p>
 "<em>HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO</em>-"
</p><p>
 I fall back on the bed, curling up into Kuramas neck "owe..." I whimper. Kurama is then sitting up. "<strong>YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT MY PARTNER I'LL HAVE YOU TORN INTO PIECES LIMB</strong>-" I pull kurama down onto my chest "Don't yell at my dad-"
</p><p>
  Iruka is now silent, standing stock still in the doorway while dassa gaped at Kurama "<em>Kurama!? Your Naru-chans spirit??</em>" that was what dassa was shocked about. Iruka on the othe hand. He was covering his nose. I looked to him confused "iruka?"
</p><p>
  Why do you smell like an omega?"
</p><p>
  I freeze up, I slightly tighten my grip on Kuramas fur 'I took my pills, I sprayed on the perfume......how..?' "<strong>I tried to tell you before you passed out that your scent would get stronger, so whatever status you were, would be more pronounced and harder to suppress. So, now everyone will know</strong>-"
</p><p>
  "Know what!?" Iruka looked a little pissed about my scent. I start to play with Kuramas fur, twisting small strands together.
</p><p>
  "D-dad.....I'm...an......Omega..."
</p><p>
  Silence filled the room once more.
</p><p>
 'Did I do the right thing?'
</p><p>
  _end of chapter six-
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chpter Ⅶ: Can you handle it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto can't keep his secret hide'n for long, but he tries. His new features have an effect on everyone at the cafe, especially on a certain Uchiha. </p><p>Mama hen (Iruka) and Naruto warning XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*casually eats Welch's Family Farmer owned Mixed fruit Natural &amp; Artificial Flavors Fruit Snacks*............</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>very long chapter ahead y'all! I'm making up for the days I didn't type a story....which now i forgot....did i post a chapter five days ago????? o-0 ? ah who cares....</p><p>also just realized yesterday that I spelled pakkuns name wrong......i'm such a disgrace<br/>q-q....<br/>I don know why but i just love the chapter title XD<br/>can you handle it? o-0 you bet...</p><p>actually dar gonna beh a little sadness? like not a lot just like crying and smoll sweet stuff uwu but it gonna get interesting afterwards!<br/>oh my lord me trying to explain the hand thing for chakra or whatever is hard XD when I did it with my hands for an example It made sense, but typing it out was hard XD please bare with me</p><p>oh my lord.......no ones gonna care about this...unless you are but whatever. anyways, I'm currently trying to make a new story and i was typing out the first chapter yesterday................q-q and i closed out the tab for the edited work thinking i clicked save as draft..........boy was i wrong! :D I freaking returned to type out more and noticed that there was only two sentences.<br/>All my work........which took me awhile because i was getting distracted.........gone.<br/>ಥ_ಥ<br/>I'm silently dying inside......okay here da story.<br/>(does anyone actually read these? am i the only one?)<br/>(also are you all having a problem with distributing what is narutos thoughts? and what is talking?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"D-dad.....I'm...an......Omega..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence filled the room once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Did I do the right thing?'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>spirits in this chapter: Kurama(fox[nine-tails]), Sajinee(hedgehog), Dassa(sheep), Pakkun(dog), Yaminisu(coyote), Nenna(hyena), Senji(llama)</strong>
</p><p>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾</p><p>
  I sat in the living room slash kitchen of Kurenai and Asumas home. It was a quiet and comfortable area, the couch a soft yellow with the peach colored walls and henna rug. The place looked relaxing.
</p><p>I mean, It would be relaxing if I didn't have waves of disappointment heading my way the entire time. I fidget in my spot on the couch, doing all i could to not look in the direction of Mad Sheep dad. Dassa, sadly, was joining in the disappointment which was directed at me but I think to Kurama as well. I turn my head to look at said fox who was sitting next to me on the couch. Kurama didn't look affected by the disappointment. </p><p>I envied the spirit sitting next to me. Said spirit turned his head to me, tilting his head to the side a little "<strong>Yes kit?</strong>" One of my ears twitch as my eyes narrow at kurama. With a huff, I turn my head up, away from the fox "I'm not talking to you."</p><p>My action made Kurama tilt his head further, probably more confused than before. '<em><strong>Kit? what is wrong?</strong></em>' I huff once more, the wave of disappointment has stopped. With a frown I look around me and see that everyone was watching us. Kurenai stood in the threshold with a tray filled with bread snacks and tea cups, while Asuma was right behind her with the teapot in hand, steam coming from the spout. Yaminisu and Nenna were curled up on the rug, fast asleep. </p><p>Jiraiya stood behind the couch, next to me. Sajinee was sitting on a pillow, minding his own business. Iruka and Dassa sat in a recliner chair, facing me. I feel my face start to heat up as the attention becomes too much for me to bare. I cover my face and lean over to Kurama, hiding myself in his fur. I hear everyone laugh as kurama shook his head, heaving a sigh. </p><p>I start to curl up next to kurama, and strangely I fit perfectly next to him. Right as I felt comfortable, my legs started to cramp. So I start to shift around, taking different positions that still made me feel cramped. I soon found myself with my legs hanging over the back of the couch and my head at were I'm supposed to sit. I glare at the ceiling, as if the cover of the home had to do with my discomfort. Kurama gives me a sigh, laced with evident disappointment.</p><p>I shift my head so I was looking to my spirit, a pout forming in my features. The sudden sound of clothes rustling snags my attention, catching Iruka sitting next to me on the couch. The pillow Sajinee and cushion my heads on both dip slightly. I look Iruka in the eyes, fear slowly leaking from me. 'He's gonna disown me' the world fades away from me as that thought echoed from my mind and body, creating a crack in my core.</p><p>Everything was blurred, a scene playing before me. Sitting in a tiny, dingy apartment. Heater broken on the window, electricity cut off, the lights barely flickering. I'm alone, in a building, a home that wont work. Losing my one favorite job, the cafe. </p><p>I don't know when it happened, but I'm suddenly being shook. </p><p>"Naruto!!"</p><p>"<strong>Kit</strong>!!"</p><p>"<em>Naru-chan</em>!!"</p><p>I blink a couple times, my lashes sticking together. Rubbing my face, I can feel that they were wet. I look at my hands, confusion clearly written in the gesture as I look up at Iruka and surprisingly everyone else. They all stood around me, even Nenna and Yaminisu were standing up, looking at me.</p><p>Iruka held my shoulders in a tight grip, nearly crushing my bones and possibly leaving crescent moons in my skin.  I hiss silently, prying Irukas fingers from my shoulders. Quickly realizing what he was doing, Iruka let me go only to put his hands on my face, squishing my cheeks slightly. I flinch at the overwhelming feeling coming from him squishing my face, which I can't describe cause its not pleasing yet not THAT uncomfortable. Over all, I just relax into his hands, almost leaning all of myself into him. Yet I didn't do that, don't want to be held up by hands on my face. Just imagining that, my lip would probably split.</p><p>I shudder at the thought of my skin tearing. Shaking my head, I remove Irukas hands from my face "...sorry..." I hear him sigh before He pulls me into his chest, wrapping his arms around my small frame. "Your not the one that needs to apologize, It's me that should be saying sorry..." I rest my head in the curve of his neck, my ears flat against my skull. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for not telling me-" "I should've just told you, I knew you would understand" I grip his shirt as the tears start to slip down my face once more. "I was...j-just so a-afraid...you w-would leave me-" A small sob tore through my throat, making my grip on his shirt harder and stuffing my face into his shoulder. </p><p>Suddenly, Iruka held me closer, pulling me into a stronger hold "I would never leave you for something as silly as your status. I brought you into my life for a reason, you were special and I could tell the moment I saw you at that orphanage-" I let go of his shirt and wrap my arms around him, now crying my heart out into his tear stained shoulder. I could feel Iruka gently rubbing my back as he leaned his head on top of mine, minding my new ears "We're family now, I wouldn't have cared if you were no status, you're my son. I wouldn't change that for anything else." He kissed my ear, making it twitch slightly. </p><p>Slowly, I let Iruka go and wipe my face of tears and weirdly saliva. "Y-you really wont le-leave me??" I hiccup, before looking back at Iruka, my eyes red and slightly swollen from my small breakdown. A warm smile spread across Irukas face "I will never, leave you." I smile in return and sniffle, rubbing at my eyes "Th-thank you.." my tails slowly sweep behind me.</p><p>"<strong>You jump too quickly to conclusions</strong>-" </p><p>I jump and look besides me to see Kurama frowning at me. I blink before turning my head away with a 'hmph'. Kurama growls at me "<strong>Why you</strong>-" The energy around kurama started to spark, waves of pure anger rolling off of the abnormally large fox. I look back towards Kurama, shocked to see a dark red cloud covering him entirely. I started to worry a little at his sudden mood swing, I hesitantly reach out to the spirit "Kurama..-" suddenly Kurama is as big as the couch, all nine-tails wiping around behind him, knocking over frames, cracking the walls. I was frozen, but not of fear, of pain. </p><p>I cry out as I clutch my head, going into a fetal position. And just like before</p><p>"NARUTO!!" "<strong>NARUTO!!!</strong>"</p><p>The pain seized and I stayed in the position I was in for awhile, before feeling something wet nudge my cheek. '<em><strong>..kit..?</strong></em>' It was kurama, but in the time i knew him, he's never sounded so small before. I carefully turn my head around to face my spirit. I tell you, I instantly died. </p><p>I shot up quickly and had the cute adorable thing in my arms, staring in disbelief. "Kur-Kurama??"</p><p>Right in my arms was Kurama, or a version of kurama. This kurama was tiny, probably about the size of a baby kitsune. His fur was a lighter shade, taking on a peach fruit color. All nine-tails were no shortened and much more fluffy. The tips of his ears, tails, paws and snout were white, which faded into his peach fur. Okay, his fur wasn't actually peach, like skin. Like I said it was a peach fruit, a light but dark orange red color. His eyes took more of a pink light instead of red.</p><p>"<strong>Yes kit, it's me..</strong>" Kurama spoke, his big floofy ears folded back, against his extremely soft and fluffy fur. He looked like a tiny kitten. Before I knew it, I was bringing kurama close to me, and rubbing my cheek into his. A smile broke on my face as a soft purr left me "Your so cute and tiny! Please stay like this!!" Surprisingly, a deeper purr resonated with my purr. I pulled away astonished, staring at the now slightly dazed Kurama in my hands. His eyes were drooped slightly and his ears no longer stayed glued to his head. His tails swayed gently in all directions. </p><p>The tiny kurama blinked before his ears perked and he started to squirm "<strong>You brat! Let me go!! No I will not stay in this ridiculous form!!</strong>" I laugh and look over to everyone else, the tension of sadness, that I didn't realize was there, slowly fading away. I turn my attention back to Kurama, who started to try and nip and my thumbs. He stopped and looked up at me, glaring hatefully with his cute pink eyes. I giggle relentlessly and set him down on my lap, my tails calmly moving behind me. "Kurama, please-"</p><p> "<strong>No</strong>"</p><p>"Kurama~"</p><p>"<strong>NO!</strong>"</p><p>"Kur-"</p><p>"<strong>I. Said. NO!!</strong>"</p><p>"I'll ignore you for a week-"</p><p>"<strong>Like that will do anything to me. I've been alone for years before-</strong>"</p><p>I gasp and grab the tiny kurama, nuzzling my face into his fur "You poor foxy~" I feel kurama tense up in my hold before slowly relaxing and nuzzling back into my cheeks. "<strong>I'm fine kit. And..</strong>"</p><p>Kurama paused looking like he might regret what he was about to say "<strong>..I'll think about staying like this.....if you really want me to....</strong>" He turned his head away. I once more, set him back in my lap before leaning down and pressing our foreheads together.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>Kurama looked shocked at me. He huffed and closed his eyes but pushed back against my head, a smirk playing on his muzzle.</p><p>"<strong>I promise...</strong>" </p><p>I smile and do something that I knew he wouldn't expect. I planted a kiss on Kuramas head. </p><p>When I pulled back, he sat there, eyes blown wide with pure fear, confusion and happiness. Kurama then poofed back into his original form and crawled off my lap only to settle down next to me, a scowl on his face. Then Iruka sat next to me, laying a hand on my head, slowly stroking one of my ears. My ear twitches and all but stops moving as I slouch forward, a pleased smile on my face. It was too quick for me to stop but now I'm sprawled out over Irukas lap, purring loudly. Small little noises, like when Kurama was 'grooming' me, slipped from me a couple times, making my cheeks heat up.</p><p>I feel something start walking on my back and I hiss out, "Kurama, I'm not a bed.." My response was a nip at my ear. Iruka had stopped his delightful stroking on my ears, making me whine out sadly. I reached out and grab one of the many pillows on the couch and set it under my head. Kurama settled down and, I'm guessing, laid his head over his paws, feeling the warm air against my shoulder and neck. An image pops up in my mind.</p><p>'if kura is on my back, that means all nine of his tails are settled against all four of mine.......' I blink a couple times. 'so that means there is a mountain of tails behind me....13 tails together, in total' a thin line of smoke exits my ear "too many tails...."</p><p>"<em>What are you mummbling about naru-chan?</em>"</p><p>I flinch, making kurama growl in my ear. 'he must've been sleeping.....lazy fox-' '<em><strong>shut up, you annoying kit..</strong></em>' I shake my head and look to the spirit that spoke to me. Dassa stood there, as tall as the couch, eyes sparkling at me. I smile down to her and pat her extremely fluffy cream coat "Nothing Dassa, just me thinking is all."</p><p>"Well, now that the whole sadness part is over, I think we all have a couple questions. Right?" Asuma stood next to kurenai, who was sitting in one of the arm chairs. I turn my head up to look around. Kurenai and Iruka were nodding their heads, agreeing with asuma. Jiraiya just stood behind the couch, making me wonder if he was alright, since Kurama became huge and went behind the couch. I feel Iruka shift under me and I turn my head back to him. </p><p>"You don't mind if I move, right Naruto?" I shake my head and lift myself up, which is only 2-3 inches with kurama on my back, but Iruka manages to slide his legs out. I flop back down onto the couch, hearing the fox spirit grumble before becoming silent once more. I get as comfortable as I could with kurama on my back on the couch and turn my attention back to everyone else in the room. Sajinee had disappeared, probably asleep in his little home in the spirit realm. Yaminisu and Nenna had vanished too, making me think they already know what the question is and the answer to it.</p><p>Dassa was on the couch, with the help of Iruka of course, and is now laying comfortably against a pillow. 'There are too many pillows on this couch-' Six of the pillows were a different shade of yellow that tied in with the couch while another four had different textures and patterns on them. Five more pillows were staked with the 10, all five round, circle, cream colored pillows. Right now, I had one of the cream pillows under my head while the rest were probably on the floor. </p><p>'<em><strong>Kit, shut up....this is the red eyes and smokers home, they can have as many pillows as they want. now let me rest....</strong></em>' I turn my head slightly to the side to project a glare at the fox, knowing all well that he wont see it 'your so lazy....i have a feeling your gonna be like this a lot in the future.....lame-' Kuramas head popped up, his nose bonking my chin. I gently rub my chin, even though it did not hurt while Kurama growled '<em><strong>I am not</strong></em>lame-' he hissed out the word '<em><strong>I could leave you in the blink</strong></em>-'</p><p> 'you wouldn't leave me even if you were forced to-' </p><p>'<em><strong>You wouldn't know that! You barely even know me</strong></em>-'</p><p>"and yet you barely know anything about me! Having sent a stupid yokai to look after me-" </p><p>Kurama looked surprised and mumbled "<strong>You remember me</strong>-"</p><p>"Naruto?" We stop and I look back at everyone, whom all had worried expressions but also confused ones. I blink "What-?" a light flickers in my mind "Oh-" I quickly look back to kurama only to see he wasn't there, now realizing once I had mentioned the yokai the weight on my back was lifted. "Kurama?" I call out, I was met by silence. 'Did i upset him? I was only messing around with the yokai thing....now that I remember he was starting to say something-' Fingers snapping in my face brought me back to reality. Iruka frowned at me "You keep zoning out..are you okay Naruto?" I smile at him and nod once "Mhmm I'm fine Dad. Now!"</p><p>I sit up, crossing my legs, all four-tails laying limply around me "What are the questions?" Suddenly Pervy pops is sitting on my left, the other side of where Iruka is. I look at him confused as to why he was FINALLY sitting down. He just smiled at me "There gonna ask why you have ears and tails Naruto." I turn back to everyone else, all of them nodded their heads, dassa was nodding her head too but on closer inspection she was just nodding off. I nervously started to bite my lip 'this is something Kurama would explain easily....' "Um.....well...you see.....uhhh..."</p><p>I nervously start to wring out my hands, not knowing how to describe the ceremony that me and Kurama had. "So...apparently when...we're suppose- no when..we meet our..spirits-" </p><p>"<strong>There is a ceremony to happen. To take place during the meeting of partners. During this ceremony, the energies of both participants are merged together. While the merge is happening a transformation takes place of the soul, hence what you see is the out come of Naruto</strong>" Kurama appeared on my head, curled up like a cat in some way. "<strong>This ceremony is an old ritual of sorts that was used with all spirits and their partners, dating millions of years back, with the first ever paired spirit and soul. Sadly this ceremony has slowly been forgotten, only a couple spirits know of it now and an even smaller percent of people have actually done the ceremony</strong>." Kurama shook his head, randomly blowing on my ear, making me flinch slightly. He chuckles "<strong>It's supposed to transfer the partners strength and abilities to the spirit, and vice versa while still maintaining the strength and abilities they have. It's just like making a double of both parties and sending</strong>-"</p><p>Kurama was then a dark red blur and suddenly standing on the other side of the room. I growl with a deep red blush on my cheeks, realizing I accidentally threw him over there. Everyone looked at me in shock and in more confusion then ever before. Kurenai slightly reached her hand out to me, even if she's kind of far from me "Naru-" </p><p>"Don't do that!!" I screech, interrupting Kurenai. Kurama chuckled, a smirk on his foxy face "<strong>Why should I? I'am older than you and your basically a kit so I have to groom</strong>-" "You Dont Have to Groom Me!!!!" I could feel my face was on fire, my ears pressed flat against my head. Kurama trotted to me, now noticing that he was in that tiny form. I chucked a baby kurama across the room.....'oh my gosh....' I would've died of laughter if what Kurama said next didn't bother me so much that it was the truth. "<strong>You like it anyways! Grooming is a natural thing animals do! So you can't stop me kit! Just be happy I'm not doing your tails</strong>," He gave me an evil smirk. '<em><strong>Or you would've liked it a lot more</strong></em>-' </p><p>I started throwing pillows at the evil fox spirit, my face was probably a furious tomato now. "SHUT UP!!!!!! NO!!!!"</p><p>After awhile of me throwing pillows, I ran out of pillows. So, instead I threw the cushions and actually ended up throwing dassa too. I'll apologize to her later. I glare at Kurama who was dodging all of my attacks "You stupid sly fox-" With a growl, I went to go leap at Kurama, only to have arms wrap around my waist and hold me back. A dark, deep growl emits from my throat as I clawed the air to get at kurama "Kiddo, stop it! Your going to start tearing apart this home if you went after Kurama!" The words were followed by a very sharp tug at my ear, making me yelp loudly. </p><p>All the strange rage in me faded as I was sat back down on the couch, gently rubbing my ear, wincing slightly. The devious fox, bravely came back to me, climbing onto my lap. I was back to myself, my tails swayed behind me, content. My fingers twitched as I glanced at kuramas ears and tails 'there so fluffy....' Said ears twitched under my gaze before I heard Kurama sigh "<strong>Fine...go</strong>-" I wouldn't say attacked but I basically did.</p><p>I slowly ran my hand through his fluffy fur and over his ears. Kurama was purring quietly in my lap, curling up into a ball. I giggled quietly under my breath while It looked like Kurama was struggling to stay awake.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat, "Okay......now I'm more confused than ever, Jiraiya? Naruto? What is going on?" 'Mama hen..' I think as I look over to Iruka who had worried written all over his face. Pervy pops pats my head "Its what his spirit animal-" </p><p>"Wait! That fox is Naruto's Spirit animal!!??" Iruka yelled out in pure disbelief. I looked to him shocked "I thought you would've known since he only stood by meee...." Iruka was giving me a look of pain. I start to freak out a little, flapping a hands somewhat. Reaching out my arms to his hand "I'm sorry! Please don't be sad!!! I just thought you knew cause like....there are no foxes with nine-tails!!" I got a hold of his hands and and squished them onto my face, making me look like a baby. My ears fell against my head "em sorwy."</p><p>I think I was unconsciously leaking out my pheromones because Iruka pulled his hands back and covered his nose. "I forgive you okay...you don't have to drown me in your scent of sorrow...." I tilt my head "What?" I was confused, I looked over to Kurenai and Asuma, who were standing in the kitchen also covering their noses. My ear flicked and I turned around to Jiraiya who was in a corner of the room digging his fingers into his forearm. I hear Iruka sigh, looking to him he's rubbing his wrists together, making his calm fresh scent float around him. </p><p>Suddenly he's leaning towards me, his wrist at my neck, really close to my own gland. I flinch slightly, feeling prickles of heat near my neck "D-dad?" I know I shouldn't be freaking out, he's a beta, my adoptive mother/father. But to be truthfully honest no ones ever done what I think Irukas going to do, the orphanage I was in before Iruka came for me didn't cover me with a scent. Kurama wakes up, probably feeling and smelling the emotions coming from me. Iruka gives me a reassuring smile "Naruto, it's okay. I know I should've done this when you first 'presented' but I thought you were a beta, so I thought you would be fine." He laughed "Even when I still worried about you everyday. I'm just trying to protect you" He cupped my face, his fresh grass like scent washing over me slightly. </p><p>My face starts to heat up "But why here....can't we do it at home?" Irukas laugh scares me. I look up at him in confusion "Boy, You have work today! I calle-" </p><p>"HOLLY MOTHER OF KAMI!!!!!!!! I FLIPPING FORGOT ABOUT WORK!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BAA-CHANS GOING TO KILL ME!!!" I abruptly stood up, also forgetting kurama was in my lap, running around the room chaotically. Iruka is then standing in front of me, holding my shoulders, staring into my freaked out eyes "Calm down. I called in saying that you never came home last night and That apparently something happened to you cause Kurenai called me saying you were at her house. but not conscious." He pats my cheek before instantly starting to rub both of his wrists into either side of my neck. </p><p>My mouth gaps open, but nothing comes out. The world becomes a little brighter and I cover my nose. Irukas scent overwhelms my senses, making me slightly dizzy. I push his hands away and breathe slowly, taking in a mixture of his scent and fresh air "oh......my......gosh...please don't ever do that again." My face was on fire and I could feel the heat spreading down my neck. JIraiya bursts out laughing, walking over to me. Being a little dazed and sense going haywire, I cower away from him, His strong axe scent to much for me. I gag slightly "No- go away..." pervy pops stops and looks at me concerned.</p><p>Sajinee pops up on his shoulder "I don't think an omega has ever done the ceremony with a spirit before huh?" Sajinee looks to Jiraiya and opens his little mouth to speak, yet Kurama beats him to it "<strong>Not of recent. Years back, pure omegas and omega were the ones highly chosen to do ceremonies with since they were considered strong minded and powerful. Pure Alphas were considered the next best thing, an Alpha was alright. Betas were just considered below average, though you would still have good power and such, it wasn't the same as an alphas and never compared to an omegas</strong>." I made my way to kurama, who was back into his original form. He stood next to the door, so I sat next to him and leaned into his body, taking in his strange scent that strangely didn't overwhelm me. </p><p>Kurama looked towards Jiraiya and Sajinee "<strong>You've got yourself a pure alpha, a good catch</strong>-" "<em>What is Naruto? Can you tell</em>?" Yaminisu stood before Kurama, Nenna sitting beside him. I feel kurama growl softly, irritated that the two were clearly stupid. I giggle "<strong>My Kit is an Ome</strong>-" "<em>Yes we know that, we were talking about which one? Pure or not?</em>" </p><p>Kurama blinked before looking down at me, a mix of interest and knowledge in hie ruby eyes. He huffed "<strong>I'm not sure. It is quite harder to tell with an omega, they are stronger and have better control over their scents then an Alpha or Beta. There is one way to know, but I would do no such thing in front of everyone here</strong>." As if knowing what it was Yaminisu and Nenna nodded their heads, tails sweeping across the floor "<em>yeah....that would be..</em>-" "<em>Traumatizing in a way...heh..</em>"</p><p>Kurama nodded but Me, Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma looked to the fox confused. Jiraiya laughed and a smirk played on his lips "Just makes sure he allows you before you do it Kyyubi no kitsune Kurama~" Kurama looked to my godfather shocked before scoffing "<strong>Glad someone knows my rank</strong>.."</p><p>I shook my head, standing up after the affects of the scenting were over. I walked up to Asuma "um...do you have any clothes I could barrow for work? The clothes I'm wearing are most likely dirty. If you don't then-" Asuma ruffled my hair "Sure thing kiddo. Come with me, I'll pull out some clothes that don't fit me anymore." He started to walk away, so I smile and quickly follow him "Thank you! I'll make sure to return it-" He waves me off as we come up to two white doors, opening one and going in, me following close on his tail. "Nah your alright Naruto, you can keep the ones I give you." </p><p>The room we entered was most definitely the couples master bedroom. It was glorious to say. The walls were a soft leaf green, one wall behind the bed frame was an hombre, leaf green to the lightest yellow green. The bed was your typical king sized bed but it was over flowing with pillows. The carpet under my feet was a lush nice gray color, matching well with the colored walls, it was also really soft. Asuma comes out of a room he walked into, making me think it was a walk in closet. He set a couple pairings of clothes on the bed "These are what doesn't fit me. If you need anything else just holler. I'll leave you to get changed." He smiled and walked out "Thank you Asuma!!" I race to the clothing.</p><p> Shifting through the pairs I choose a nice soft blue shirt with a swirl on the front and back, the sleeves reaching to my elbows. Along with the shirt, I chose a black pair of overalls, the pant legs going down to the middle of my thighs. I frown at the overalls "Why would Asuma have something like this??" I shurg and start to take off the orange button up and pants I was currently wearing, noticing that there were some blood splatters covering the shirt. I whine "This was my favorite shirt...." When my pants came off, leaving me in black boxers, I noticed a large tear in them in the back. </p><p>I raise a brow in confusion "How- OH!" I drop the pants and twist myself around to see a tear in the boxers I was wearing. My face flushed the brightest red it could possibly be and cup my hands around my mouth to yell for asuma when I pause. 'he wont have any that would fit me.....would he?' I start to twiddle with my fingers 'I mean I could go....commando....no one would know....' I sigh and use my tails to cover the lower region before calling out to asuma for a different reason. "ASUMA I NEED A PAIR OF SCISSORS PLEASE!!!!!!!!" </p><p>Not even seconds later Asuma comes walking in only to pause and look at me. My face starts to burn and I growl softly, He only chuckles and tosses the scissors at me. I freak out and grab them, my tails unraveling themselves from around me. "Only black boxers? You really are shy-" A pillow was tossed at him from me "LEAVE!!" I hear him laughing through the door as he walks away. A frustrated breath leaves me "who knew Asuma like to be a tease..." </p><p>With the scissors I start to cut a decent hole in the back of the overalls, creating a 'U' shape. "I'll sew on a button and cover the edges so it wont hurt." I pull the shirt on over my head, rolling up the sleeves slightly. I grab the overalls and walk into the large bathroom. I look into the mirror, my ears twitched around at every noise that made its way through the hall and into the room. I smile at myself and sigh "I'm going to regret this...." with that said I quickly take off the black fabric and pull on the overalls, my tails fitting snug in the hole I made. </p><p>I shift around a little, pulling on the straps and pants "This feels weird......" The sound of tapping on tile makes my ears flick to the side, turning my head to the door, I see Kurama. "<strong>What feels weird</strong>?" I chuckle and scratch the back of my neck "N-Nothing!" He narrows his eyes at me before huffing "<strong>You'll have to put a henge on</strong>." "Henge?"</p><p>He sighs "<strong>A cover. You cloak yourself with your energy and make yourself look different</strong>." I nod my head and instead of putting my palms together, I try to do something else. I make a 'gun' with both of my hands and turn them up, wrapping my fingers on my right hand around the 'gun' on my left. I focus my Shakra to make a cloak, a new image. Soon I could feel a sinister yet sweet energy surround me. Opening my eyes, I see myself, regular blonde hair, blue stilted eyes and fox ears. The only thing different was that I was two tails less.</p><p>Instead of four, there were two light orange-red tails, both swaying slowly before I started to get excited, to which they became a blur. "Look Kura!! I did it!!" I look over to Kurama who did the henge thing too. He had only one tail, but see that I had two, he quickly changed it to two as well. I pout slightly "Awww all of your tails are gone....wait...How come I only have four tails?" Kurama laughs "<strong>The amount of tails an animal has determines their power. Of course there is no other animal that has more then nine. So when I was paired with you, I gave you a half of my power. So if you had tails, you basically got four tails of power. After today, you'll start to grow a new tail every other month</strong>-" "MONTH!! so i have to wait......december...january....february, march....2...."</p><p>I counted on my fingers thinking hard on how long I had to wait. Kurama sighs "<strong>You'll have to</strong>-" "I HAVE TO WAIT 10 MONTHS TO GET THE NEXT FIVE TAILS!!!!!!!!!!" I screech, interrupting him. Kurama covers his ears with his paws, growling "<strong>Yes kit, no shut up and go back into the living room! We need to leave for your job and the spiky white hair dude and scar face are waiting for you</strong>-" I gasp and nod my head, picking up the large fox, holding him like a person bridal style, not even realizing my strength of being able to pick up the fox. Kurama doesn't say anything as I race through the hall and into the living room. I set the spirit down and look around "where..where...where..where.....whe-" </p><p>Shoes and a phone are shoved into my chest. I look up to see Kurenai with a sweet smile on her face, I blush and take the items, quickly slipping on the orange checkered shoes. Clicking the power button I'm met with a list of messages. I unlock my phone and nearly collapse at the amount of texts and calls I have. The small number next to the message app says '239' and the call app says '108'. I sigh and start to look around again only for Asuma to hold my satchel out to me. I laugh and take it. </p><p>I start walking to the door where Iruka and Jiraiya are waiting. I turn around to Kurenai and Asuma, Yaminisu and Nenna as well. Running up to them, I pull them down for a big hug, my tails wagging behind me "Thank you for helping me out. I'll have to repay you guys, maybe a date? for you two of course!" I giggle as Kurenai kisses my forehead "You don't have to repay us Naruto, were just glad to help out." Asuma nods and runs his hand over one of my ears, making me purr quietly "Yeah kiddo, Just stay strong. Have fun at work!" I nod and squat down to the two spirit animals. </p><p>Yaminisu and Nenna jump on me, licking my face, being mindful of my whiskered cheeks. I laugh and ruffle their fur "Thank you two for helping out and 'trying'-" I look back to Kurama who stood next to Iruka and glared at me "to keep me company!" "<em>Of course Naruto!</em>" "<em>Anything for a play mate</em>!!" My face brightens and I hug the two animals before standing up and walking to my family. Kurama shrinks and jumps up into my arms, crawling up my shoulder and onto my head. I reach up and pat his head "I love you Kura!" He huffs and lays his little head against one of my ears. </p><p>I twist around and wave to the couple as we walked out "BYE!!!! SEE YOU LATER!!!" They wave back. I see Dassa trotting next to Iruka and run to the tiny sheep, picking her up in my arms. "DASSA I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE-" Kurama was leaning down over my face, a paw over my mouth as he glared at me upside down "<strong>Shut up</strong>" Dassa giggles and gets comfortable in my arms "<em>Its alright Naru-chan, you don't have to say sorry. It was quite fun flying!</em>" Iruka and Jiraiya laugh behind me. </p><p>I turn my head around to face them "Yes?" Kurama hisses at them, making them cease their laughter. I frown "It's because of the hole isn't it?" Iruka shakes his head "No Naruto, that's a smart Idea we were just laughing at how dassa thought it was fun to 'fly'" I make an 'o' with my mouth and laugh a little "I think it was cute. I mean everyone dreams of flying so why not a spirit sheep?" We continued our journey down the sidewalk, passing by 'now' familiar buildings. </p><p>I pulled out my phone once more to check the time '11:45'. I pout silently 'I'll have to meet the teme.....darn it' '<em><strong>Teme?</strong></em>' I gently nod my head a little. 'hes someone that doesn't tolerate people who are a lower class than him. I wonder what he's gonna say when he meets you?' '<em><strong>Wouldn't he be happy? All of your friends would be happy that you've met me</strong></em>' '......' I didn't respond to Kurama. Half way down the street, I see the shopping center in which the little cafe was centered in. Iruka puts an arm around my shoulder "There's no need to be nervous Naruto. Know one will know." I look to him confused before realizing I had stopped moving my feet when I spotted the shopping court. </p><p>I take a deep breath and hold out the now sleeping dassa to Iruka "Here you go. I'll see when I get out of work." I reach up and peck Irukas cheek "Love you Mom~" I quickly go to Jiraiya and Iruka went to go hit me over the head "You idiot! Don't call me that!" He smiled none the less. I giggle and fist bump Jiraiya "See you whenever Pervy Pops!" He scrunches up his face in displeasure "You brat. I'm coming in with you-" Before he could finish I'm running off. "HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!" </p><p>I laugh loudly, my feet pounding into the cement sidewalk, making haste to the cafe as I heard The perve racing after me. When I glanced back I squealed and picked up my pace. 'HES SO CLOSE!!!!' Kurama was hodling onto my head, laughing "<strong>GO NARUTO!!!</strong>" I could tell people were looking at us with disgust and interest. But I didn't care, as I laughed all the way to the cafe. I quickly open the doors, giggling like a maniac and race over to the counter, not even seconds later, the perve is coming through the doors "YOu...brat!!!" I'm huffing and puffing loudly behind the counter with a big smile on my face.</p><p>"Your a slow polk Pervy pops! You've gotten old! Just like Baa-chan!" I giggle behind my hand, ears twitching and flicking around, tails swinging back and forth quickly. "Why you-" Jiraiya starts to storm towards me. I yelp and run into the break room, ignoring the looks from my friends and hide behind a random person. I stifle my breathing. I peak around the person clutching onto their shirt from behind them as I see Jiraiya barge into the room. He looks around, looking at each person, before stopping at the one I was hiding behind. </p><p>I squeak and hide back behind the person, kurama was behind the door, confusing me of how he got there. But before I could ponder on it I'm being pulled and slammed down onto the floor, the air leaving my lungs immediately. I lay there in shock, struggling to start breathing once more before the color onyx fills my vision, making me freeze up "What do you think your doing <strong>Dobe</strong>?"</p><p>My eyes widen to saucers, ears flattening against my head 'I hid behind him!? Why did I choose him!? oh no oh no ohnoohnonononononononono-' A growl snapped me from my thoughts. I focus back on Sasuke and squeak when i see his eyes, they were a blood red with black dots. I opened my mouth '<em><strong>Kit don't breathe!!</strong></em>' I blink and the his red eyes are gone. I quickly cover my mouth and nose with my hands, not even thinking of why. </p><p>Suddenly Sasuke is being thrown off of me and towards the wall, were the teme stops himself "What the fu-?" he looks around, me joining him. I uncover my mouth and take in a deep breath before projecting a harsh glare at Sasuke. I stand up, my tails fluffed in anger. I turn away form him and to Jiraiya, grabbing his hand and harshly dragging him to Baa-Chans office 'Way to ruin my fun Teme-' I stop and turn around. I look to the door to see no Kurama, I frown and look around the room once more before shrugging and walking into the office.</p><p>Once the door was closed I heard chaos erupt instantaneously in the other room, my ears swiveling around at ever noise made. Tsunade looks up from a paper she was reading, drinking sake from those tiny clay cups. She stops and drops the tiny cup, my ear twitching when the cup made contact with the floor. Baa-chan recovers quickly, picking up the clay cup and setting back on her big desk "Hello Naruto. I hope you are doing alright because of last night." I laugh and scratch the side of my head "I-I'm fine! Th-thanks for worrying about me though..." my tails swung behind me slowly. </p><p>"<strong>Well if it isn't the bratty llama herself</strong>-" I jump and look to Kurama, who stood on my shoulder looking to Tsunade. Said llama women almost fainted before once more, recovering in the speed of light "Kurama!? What the devil are you- Oh...." Senji popped up on the desk. It was rare to ever see the tiny platinum llama, since he usually never wants to be present around anyone. I wave to the llama "Hello Senji!" He nods to me before looking at Kurama. They seemed to be having a conversation in their minds, so I looked up to Tsunade only to stop. </p><p>On top of the grannies head were two tiny, round, fluffy ears. "wha-" suddenly Kakashi was standing next to me and he too had animal features. Two dog ears flopped down lazily on his head and a tiny tail slowly waging. I was confused and heart struck'n, they never told me they did the ceremony and they never showed me their cute little ears. A whine escapes me, everyone turned to me, even Kurama. I huffed and cross my arms over my chest, pursing my lips "Your all meanies...." my ears fold back against my head.</p><p>"<em>It was protocol Naruto. Everyone who has connected with their spirits has to hide their new features</em>-" Senji looked to me, making me confused. My tails curled slightly between my legs "Um...okay? so why do you need to hide them?" At that moment, I was scared. Sad eyes turned to me from everyone in the room, as if knowing that this 'answer' was going to change something about me. I frown and look straight to Tsunade "Baa-" "We'll talk after closing hours. Glad your safe and sound Naruto."</p><p>'So i guess none of them know..' '<em><strong>That's right kit, the only ones that do are Coyote and Hyena. I asked them not to tell Sheep, since he</strong></em>-' I start to laugh, scaring everyone in the room. Kurama glares at me "<strong>What are you laughing you brat!?</strong>" My ears twitch as I lean forward, holding my stomach. "You...just...called...Kurenai-" I gasp "Asuma and Iruka by their spirits!" I wheeze out. I wipe away the tears that started to build and giggle softly. </p><p>Kurama just huffed and in a cloud of pink smoke, he transformed into his tiny state. I smile, my tails swinging side to side as I looked to Baa-chan and pervy pops, who was now standing next to the old granny. "You may get back to work, and congratulations!" I squealed silently and kurama jumped into my arms. I give the old pair a toothy grin and wave to Kakashi, before turning around and out of the room. </p><p>Closing the door I was met with my friends surrounding the office door.</p><p> I stood there frozen with Kurama snuggled into my arms. </p><p>My ear twitched and all hell broke loose.</p><p>-end of chapter 7-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ⅷ: A little fun along the way....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto is in for a ride when his fellow employees wont stop fawning over his ears and tail(s).......yet somethings wrong with a certain alpha in the cafe. In the end Naruto is going somewhere....but where?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry!!! Y'all been waiting for awhile I know. I've been having struggles with school, please don hate meh! Anyways here's the chapter! I promise I'll try and make more chapters!</p><p>Guys i'm not good with doing a Killer Bee persona! Help! I'm just going to try my best. But trust me he won't be doing a lot of rapping in here....(-u- ;) heh...sorry</p><p>Of course I should also mention that all of the tailed beasts are going to speak in bold or strong. how the people who constantly use HTML would probably say it lol. okay ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Closing the door I was met with my friends surrounding the office door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I stood there frozen with Kurama snuggled into my arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My ear twitched and all hell broke loose.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spirits in this chpter: Kurama(fox[nine-tails]), Sajinee(hedgehog), Seisei(bunny), Taiju(snake), Pakuun(dog), Senji(llama), Muemue(cat), Casso(Koala), Hofu(owl), Gyuuki(ox[eight-tails{<em>yes i changed it</em>}]), Roe(kangaroo), Mitushoe(cheetah)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾</strong>
</p><p> I walked out of the break room with kurama in my arms, smoothing down his ruffled fur trying to calm him down. Everyone came up to me now and then, apologizing for there actions, bowing to the fox in my arms as well. Which he only responded with a grunt or a glare, making me giggle softly.</p><p>-<em>Flashback</em>-</p><p>
  <em>Before I could do anything, my friends attacked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I let Kurama jump out of my arms when everyone basically 'dog-piled' me, well more like 'fox-piled'. I was dragged and shoved into a chair where I was then questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why do you have ears and tails?' 'Why do you have a fox?' 'Can I touch your ears?' 'What happened last night? Tsunade was freaking out-' And yadda yadda YADDA! I was slowly shrinking down into the chair, meekly stating that the fox was my spirit and that I didn't know how I got the ears and tails. No one heard me though as they kept spilling out questions and worries, except for Sai, Sasuke and Neji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, Neji still asked questions sometimes but still stayed off to the side as Tenten, Sakura, and Lee -For some reason he was here- including all of their spirits and Kakashi's. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seisei, Casso, Taiju, and Pakuun all talked along with my three friends, making my head spin. What made it worse was when suddenly Sakura transformed right in front of me. Long pink bunny ears popping out of her hair, eyes becoming more round while her figure became more slender and a little plump. By her changing, All the attention was directed to her, which she handled with ease while I was still curled up in the chair. </em>
</p><p><em>All too soon, the questions were directed back to me. I frowned "Listen I tried to tell you guys-"</em> </p><p>
  <em>"No you didn't you Baka! Stop being an idiot and tell us why you have ears and tails! and why you have two!" The pink banshee fumed at me. My ear twitched "Well shouldn't you already know since you ALSO have ears and a tail? hmmm!? How did you get them Sakura!?" The bunny girl jutted out her hip, crossing her arms a smirk on her face "Well if you were listening, you would know. I actually haven't a clue how I got these. I was eating breakfast one morning and my parents freaked out, so when I walked into the bathroom and saw. I screamed but then got used to it."</em>
</p><p><em>I gap at her and then look to the little bunny hanging onto my leg "Wha-" </em>"<strong>Seisei!! What is she talking about!?</strong>" </p><p><em>A flash of red and Kurama was standing before me looking down at the tiny bunny on my leg. Said bunny quickly climbed up my leg and sat on my knee staring at Kurama. She waved her little paw around</em> "Its not what you think! Honest! She kept sending out her chakra so I just did the same! It took about a month for the transformation to take place though." <em>She bowed her head to the fox.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry Kyuubi-" "<strong>Do not call me that here. And don't say sorry, It has already been done, there's nothing we can do about it now.</strong>"<em> Seisei nodded her little head</em> "Yes lord-" "<strong>No..</strong>" <em>I laugh and pat Seiseis head "Just call him Kurama! Or Kura-" Kurama silenced me with one of his tails, getting fur all in my mouth. I pushed his two tails away from my face, scowling "What was that for you lazy fox!?" He only glanced at me before huffing and looking away. </em></p><p>
  <em>My own two tails fluffed up as I pout, before Tenten and Lee are snapping there fingers in my ears. Which, to be blunt, wasn't nice. I jolted back, making the chair tilt and me fall backwards off the chair. I lay on the floor for a little while before sitting up with a small whine, the pain was already receding but that still didn't mean it was gonna be gone forever. '<strong>You okay kit?</strong>' Kurama stood next to me, his head lowered a little to look at my face. I smile at him "I'm fine! Thanks for ask-"</em>
</p><p><em>"You baka! who are you talking to?" I jumped a little, turning my head towards the pink headed girl. I frowned slightly before looking back at Kurama, confusion written all over my face. The nine-tailed fox sighs</em> "<strong>Some spirits, in fact a lot fo spirits can't do what we just did. Actually, only the most powerful and high ranked spirits can speak through the mind.</strong>"<em> He looked down to the bunny who now sat besides Sakuras foot </em>"<strong>Although, Seisei is a high ranking medical bunny, so she should be able to speak through the mind with her partner</strong>"<em> I nod my head before returning my gaze to Sakuras, a smile forming on my face "It's nothing to worry about Sakura-chan!" She just huffs and rolls her eyes.</em></p><p><em>After that, Jiraiya came over and helped me up. As I was dusting off my clothes, I couldn't help but feel needles stabbing into the back of my head. So, I turn around only to make eye contact with onyx orbs studying me and judging me. I frown and growl softly both Jiraiya and Kurama taking notice</em> "<strong>Kit? What's wrong?</strong>" <em>Kurama looks up at me, but I keep my focus on the man across the room. Jiraiya shook his head, he grasped my shoulder and turned me away from the teme "Kid, he's not worth your time. Come on, you have work to do!" </em></p><p><em>"Yeah Dobe. Stop getting your head in the clouds and actually do something productive for once." His voice was so irritating, it got my blood boiling. I turned around, freeing myself from my godfathers hold "WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE MR. HIGH-ALL-MIGHTY!!! Everyday lounging around doing nothing but BOSSING us around" Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at me "Tch! I do more work than you could do in a day. We all know that those ears and tail aren't real! I mean what kind of fox has two tails! Stop trying to be like everyone else, your a failure and you'll sta-" </em>"<strong>WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO YOU BRAT!!!!????</strong>"<em> Kurama cut off the snake boy before I could stop him myself.</em> "<strong>You dare think I am not real!?</strong>"</p><p><em>The teme barely looked at Kurama before ignoring him "Who said I didn't think your real? Your standing below me are you not? You are speaking to me. Are. You. Not? I just know that the knucklehead doesn't have a spirit, so he's borrowing someone else's-" Sasuke was once again interrupted by Kurama, but with a menacing growl </em>"<strong>You are ignorant and are a fool if you believe-</strong>" <em> I quickly take hold of the growing fox. "Kurama! Stop! I get that your angry, I'm angry too and I wanna pummel him really far into the ground but-" </em></p><p>
  <em>A deep chuckle resonates around the room. It would've sent shivers of fear down anyone's spine but I felt a tingling sensation spread throughout my body, making my face start to warm up. Kurama stilled in my arms, probably feeling what I just felt. I look around the room and stop to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face, his eyes were closed but what was around him caught my attention more. A deep, dark purple cloud swirled and flickered around him, almost as if a poison could be a smoke it would be this deep purple. "Oh, I don't THINK so dear fox-" He opened his eyes revealing blood red orbs mixed with a shine of yellow, the pupil slit'd black, "I KNOW so~" and with that said, I blacked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-end of flashback-</em>
</p><p>I stood before the cash box, taking orders from the very few people in the cafe. I thought over the weird sensation of when Sasuke chuckled 'Why would I react that way to him making that noise?' A deep sigh escapes me as I rub the side of my head gently. The real problem was that me and Kurama both passed out after what Sasuke said, confusing everyone and us. I raked my brain to remember how but the only thing that came up was his eyes, bright and deadly and sex- 'WHAT!?' I slap my hands on my face, successfully squishing my cheeks and possibly making myself cuter than what every girl has come up and told me since I've walked into this cafe today. A few guys have told me that too. </p><p>A bright blush spread across my face as I shook my head 'NONONONONNNOOOOOO What are you THINKING!!! His eyes are NOT sexy! Not one BIT of him is SEXY!!' "Ahem!" I jump, getting out of my me-and-me talk, looking up to who was trying to get my attention. A tall muscular man stood before me with sunglasses over his eyes, a cloth around his forehead and loose fitting cream shirt with light grey joggers. </p><p>"BEEEE!!!" I somehow managed to jump out behind the counter and onto the monstrous male before me, who encircled his arms around my body "Yo yo! Naruto! How's my orange clad man doing yeah?" I giggled into my hand, jumping back off of him with the brightest smile on my face. I could feel my tails moving behind me, feeling the breeze they were creating against the back of my legs. Of course I forgot about Kurama and my new features, so when the said fox jumped onto my shoulder and basically screeched "<strong>BROTHER</strong>" Into my ear, you can't blame me when I screamed like a girl.</p><p>Killer Bee was very much confused when he saw Kurama and when suddenly Gyuki popped up on my other shoulder. Gyuki was a ox but he was a purplish color mixed with a little red. One of his horns was sliced off, leaving half of it without the point. The two spirits on my shoulders stared at one another before tackling each other. Me and Killer Bee watched in amusement as the two little spirits rolled around on the ground, snapping and laughing together. I jump slightly and quickly look behind muscle man, seeing no one I lean't down and gently picked up Kurama and Gyuki where I proceeded to walk back behind the counter and setting them both in front of me and Bee. "You two are going to have to have you weird reunion after I get Bee's order and when I get my break, okay?"</p><p>White eyes and pure blood red look at me, silence ensues. I cross my arms and steady my gaze to the two spirits before both succumbed to my demand. A soft smile spreads across my face when I look to Bee "I'll talk to you when I go on break. Okay?" The man just laughs and holds his fist out "I make it your promise to me yo!" I snicker and place my fist to his "Yo!" Killer Bee then goes and gives me his order. He's rare around the cafe, having a rapping career and all. He's everywhere around the world but he stays close to Konoha town and close to his home. Well mostly to his home, his brother is, how can i say this...the mayor? He was the founder of the town that Killer Bee lives in. </p><p>"Tenten here's another order!" I hand back the small slip of paper to the koala girl. She gives me a sweet smile taking it and hanging it up with at least 3 other slips of paper. My ear twitches slightly and I look up to a new customer just walking into the cafe "Konoha Cup!!" A smile graces the customers face before they look at my ears surprised "Oh! Is today some special day for Konoha Cup Naruto?" I shake my head, a lot of customers are well known in the shop but for me, i could never remember the names of the customers, so it's no news to me when a customer knows my name but I don't know theirs. "No ma'am, I just met my spirit the other day and-" "OH MY GOSH REALLY! WHERE!?" </p><p>The women starts whipping her head around the restaurant, looking for a new spirit that's out of place in the cafe. Kurama then comes trotting up to me on the counter, he climbs up my shoulder and settles down on my head. The lady zips her attention to the fox lazily laying on my head before she starts to coo. But then she pauses "Wait...How come you have ears and a tail? Usually when you get your spirit you don't get those things....hmmm..are they real?" Kurama tenses on my head, how I knew that, I don't know. Of course the stupid and lazy fox wasn't helping the situation.</p><p>He was comfortingly laying between my ears, basically leaning against them, making my ears bend slightly but also give away that they weren't fake. If they were, kurama would've rolled off of my head at any moment but my ears were preventing that, which kind of hurt. "Kurama!" I reach up and take hold of his now tiny body, bringing him down to face me "Stop dong that please-" I then place him on my shoulder instead, where he proceeds to curl himself around my neck. I feel goosebumps spread down my arms and neck, making me shiver slightly before smiling to the women "Never mind that ma'am, What can I get for you?" She had a little suspicion in her eyes but shook her head and ordered anyways. </p><p>"Order 27 and 29 are done Naruto!" I nod my head and look to Sakura who was holding up the cash box really well. Sai, Neji, Lee and Tenten were making all of the orders, while Sasuke went around handing people their food and drinks. I reach back and tap Sai's shoulder. The pale boy instantly turns around to face me "Hey I'm gonna help hand out orders to the people who are sitting at booths. Do you mind taking the cashier?" A small smile came to his face "I'll take it for a little bit but I'll have to return back to making the drinks and such." I nod my head "That's fine, I think Sakura will be able to handle it anyways."</p><p>"What did you say about me you Baka!?" I slowly turned around with a shy smile on my face, tails tucked between my legs "Just that your a capable women and could handle customers with ease because your smart and strong?" The female narrowed her eyes at me, bringing tension around us before "Okay!" She broke it with such carelessness and returned back to the customers. I let out air after holding it from the tension that had randomly came into play. I take both of the orders and the new ones that had been made, letting kurama balance one on his head and the other with hie tails. </p><p>Both of us walk out from behind the counter and walk to tables the were spread out across the room. I took no notice of where the teme was, I knew he was giving orders but didn't know if he was back in the break room or not. But i didn't have a care as I walked around setting cups and plates of food before every customer. I make it to Bee and set his order down in front of him. Bee smiles "Thank you Naruto!" I smile as a faint tint of pink came to my cheeks, he always exaggerated things more than they should've been."Your welcome Bee. I think my break is coming soon, so I hope you can wait a little longer." I waved to him and took out my notepad, taking notice that Kurama decided to stay behind with Gyuki. I sigh and shake my head before walking up to a group of customers sitting at a booth near the front of the cafe. </p><p>"Hello Konoha Cup! What can I get you all today?" They all separately spoke as I wrote their orders down, smiling all the way. 'This is going to be a big order...' "Thank you. We'll have your food and drinks ready soon." I place a number stand at there table "You'll be number 33" I walk away and back to the front counter area, handing Neji the paper this time "Number 33." The Hyuuga male nodded his head, taking the paper out of my hands. Soon, I was going around to tables, writing down the customers orders and taking orders to the customers.</p><p>It seemed that as the day progressed the cafe became more busy. But also, I felt eyes on me all the time. I tried to ignore the feeling of it but every time i glanced around there was no one that was looking my way. I did however catch the snarky snake boy looking at me but It was a calculating look, one of confusion and suspicion. It was actually concerning. The Uchiha was acting strange today, he looked out of it and sluggish. Even though most days he is like that but he was acting stranger around me. </p><p>Usually he would always glare at me or send a nasty remark at me but today he was quiet yet he still had a sneer on his face when he looked at me. I ignored him of course but the other set of eyes never got off my nerves. </p><p>Finally my break came, I grabbed a stick of dango and some rice balls, dropping the cash into the cash box. I made my way over to the towering male in the room. Sliding into the vacant chair at the table, nibbling on the green ball on the spike "Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long Bee-" "No yo! You are fine my Dude! Now chill and relax! You made a promise so lets chat." I giggled softly and ate the rest of the green ball "Well first, Lets ask Kurama how he knows Gyuki so well." </p><p>Both of us turn our heads to the two spirits who were curled on the table, sleeping together. I squealed in pure adorableness, finishing the dango stick I quickly took out my phone from my apron pocket. I snapped a couple photos smirking devilishly 'huehue blackmail.......for if he does anything..' After awhile of cooing at the sight I nudge the fox and ox, successfully waking the two up. "Good Afternoon Kurama and Gyuki!" Gyuki nods his head while Kurama saunters over to me, crawling into the space between my chest and arms and curls up laying his head in the crook of my elbow. </p><p>I purse my lips and hum softly, a way of me trying not to explode. My ears gently fold back when I lean down and nuzzle into his fur, letting my self purr softly. Suddenly Kurama grows to about the length of my arm, his head reaching my hand and the rest of his body the extent of my arm. I cradle the grown fox in my arms, laughing quietly at his antics. Bee snickers across from me "Guess we won't get our answer-" '<em><strong>He's like me.</strong></em>' I jump in the chair, bumping the table and almost making my rice balls roll off the table. </p><p>I glare down at the fox in my arms 'Rude...I thought you were asleep-' "<strong>Well I was but then I forgot I had to tell you about Gyuki.</strong>" I puff my cheeks "Well, finally, thank you for being kind enough to introduce-" I flicked the nine tailed foxes head, making him yelp "I already know Gyuki! And that he isn't just an Ox." Kurama rubbed at his head with his paws "<strong>Well you could've told me. Don't need to get all abusive-</strong>" I roll my eyes and set him down in my lap, gently petting him, leaning forward and planting a soft peck on top of his head "Oh shut up. I'm sorry there? Now tell me and Bee how you two know each other-" </p><p>"<strong>Like I already said, He's just like me.</strong>" I blink twice before looking up to Killer Bee for any answer. Only getting a shake of his head I look to Gyuki, remembering that he trusted me with his identity. The Eight Tailed Ox, the second most powerful spirit of the realms. He told me he had eight other siblings just like him, starting from one to ni- "OH!" "SHHH!' I give a nervous giggle and pat Kurama's head "Now I know. You two are siblings and there are seven others right?" I looked to the two spirits for confirmation. </p><p>They both nod "<strong>Correct</strong>" A smile blooms on my face and I pat both Gyuki's and Kurama's head. I grab out my notepad knowing that Killer Bee hasn't a clue what we're talking about. I quickly write down that Kurama is the Nine-tails spirit and hand it over to him. He takes it and scans it over before nodding, he always was more composed than me. "Well as lovely as meeting your sibling again, I can't promise that you'll see each other a lot more. Bee is a well known rapper around the world and is constantly on the move. Isn't that right Bee?" "You are correct little man!" He snickers softly when I huff "I'm not Little!" Killer Bee laughs in response. </p><p>The rapper stands up, setting Gyuki on his shoulder before waving to me as he left the building. I sigh and take a bite out of one of the rice balls, noticing that Kurama had eaten one of them. Shaking my head I set the rice ball I was eating in front of Kurama, who snaps it up in glee. I glide my hand over his fur, watching as he licked the tiny plate and his nose. A small laugh rises from me, earning a questioned glance from the fox spirit, i wave my hand and pick him up. He shrunk in size again and I place him on my head. "I should get back to work-" </p><p>I start to pick up the tiny plate and empty drink when "yeah, You should." I drop the plate and cup, making me freak out. I quickly pick them back up as a sigh of relief leaves my lips 'No chips or cracks...good.' I grumble softly and turn around to confront the person that had to scare me only to pause "Sasuke?"</p><p>All the male did was narrow his eyes at me, his eyes scanned my body from my ears down to my shoes. I start to fidget in place under his gaze, my cheeks flushing slightly "um..." I quickly glance around the room and notice that no one else was around. No customer sat in the booths or at the tables, Sakura was wiping down the tables, Kakashi helped her out. "Huh?" I pull out my phone and check the time '2:42 am'</p><p>The cafe was already closed, that's why no one was around. I look back up to Sasuke confused "If the cafe closed why are you still here?" Sasuke frowns and rolls his eyes before leaning in, bringing his face too close to mine "Listen Dobe-" but then the teme pauses. I raise a brow and slightly tilt my head "Teme?" Suddenly he takes in a deep breath, his frown becomes more evident. He grabs my chin forcing me to look at him more closely, his onyx eyes study my features and then he scoffs. He let go of my chin, retracting his hand as if my skin burned him. "Dobe. Just go into the break room and change already. Your gonna make us all late."</p><p>And with that said he walked away, leaving me more confused than I have ever been in my entire life. "What?" "<strong>Kit..just go get changed. You'll get your answers soon...</strong>" Kurama grumbles from above. I groan and make my way to the back of the building, opening the door to the break room. It's funny really, we call this extra space the break room, when in reality its like the common area, a place where all the employees lounge whenever they want. When we go on breaks we either come in here or sit at one of the tables. I laugh and quickly get to my locker, I pull out my satchel and jacket setting them to the side and then proceed to take off the apron and head band. </p><p>I neatly fold both things and set them back into my locker. I slip on my black jacket and throw my satchel over my shoulder and turn around. Granny, Old perv, Kashi, Sakura and the Teme were all standing behind me. I looked to each face, skipping the brooding boy and settled on baa-chan "Um...so what's happening?" Tsunade smiled at me "You'll see." Jiraiya just smirked. Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his little perverted book. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Idiot-" Sakura...well. She didn't say anything to me, she was hanging off of Sasuke's arm, trying to make him pay attention to her. She was pressing her bust up against him while he just looked at her with such disgust in his eyes. </p><p>I felt a little remorse for him, which was surprising so I decided to help him, for once. I gently take hold of Sakuras wrist and pull her away, now having grabbed both of her hands. Sakura gasped and glared at me "What do you think you- Eh!?" I started to twirl her around as if we were in a waltz, but i was stumbling a little. "Where do you think we're going Sakura-chan! To a magical ball where we dance under the twinkling stars and glowing moon? Or to a beautiful festival to celebrate the wonders of life?" As i said these things I kept at it with dancing with her, sometimes picking her up and spinning around. </p><p>She of course laughed and joined in dancing with me. You see, it's these moments that I love spending with her, she's my best friend. There are times that we don't get along but when we do, its very memorable. I stopped my dancing, knowing her limits of fun time. Her hair was a little crazed and she had a soft flush on her cheeks "Naruto, you silly idiot." Sakura giggled softly. I just respond with a bright smile "Well! What are we all standing around for? Lets get going to where ever we're supposed to go."</p><p>And I start to walk out, not knowing where we were heading to.</p><p>and not knowing what i might find when I get there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>